


La hora más oscura: Redención

by Akribos_san



Series: La hora más oscura es justo antes del amanecer [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Physical Abuse, Romance, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akribos_san/pseuds/Akribos_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción autorizada de "The Darkest Hour: Redemption" por Ithiel_Dragon </p><p>Jim tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras se recuperaba de su experiencia con la muerte y llegó a conclusiones sorprendentes. Sobre la naturaleza del bien y del mal; que éstos no estaban tan claros como había pensado inicialmente; y que, al fin y al cabo, quizás él y Khan no eran tan distintos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

Odiaba los hospitales.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Jim habría dicho que también odiaba a los médicos, pero el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos lo fuera lo había llevado a ser un poco más comprensivo con la profesión. Sólo un poco. No era ningún secreto que el joven capitán odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, incluso en la mejor de las situaciones. Así que tener a alguien intentando decirle lo que le convenía siempre ponía al joven de los nervios. Eso lo convertía en un paciente horroroso. Probablemente fuese una suerte que hiciera tanto tiempo que Bones lo conocía y ya estuviera acostumbrado a aguantarlo. Pero Jim confiaba plenamente en Bones, sin importar cuánto pudiera quejarse, por lo que que el hombre fuera su doctor hacía las cosas un poco más tolerables. Sin embargo, su opinión sobre los hospitales no había cambiado en absoluto.

Por suerte, a pesar de su arriesgada juventud, no había tenido muchos motivos para frecuentarlos. Obviamente había sufrido varios rasguños y algún que otro hueso roto en su niñez. Más adelante, siendo adolescente, había ido a breves visitas para suturar las heridas que se había ganado en alguna pelea. Después, claro está, estaban las visitas habituales a la Enfermería que le obligaban a hacer para los frecuentes exámenes físicos que exigía la Flota Estelar, o simplemente cuando a Bones le parecía necesario y lo arrastraba casi a la fuerza hasta allí.

Pero la mayoría de esas visitas habían sido breves, poco más de unas horas, o una noche como mucho. Únicamente en otra ocasión había tenido que pasar un tiempo considerable en el hospital, y no había sido una experiencia agradable. Probablemente ésa fuera la razón principal por la que los odiaba tanto, y ahora le traía muchos malos recuerdos.

Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Jim despertara tras pasar dos semanas inconsciente, recuperándose de una radiotoxemia letal, y ya se sentía como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Odiaba no poder cuidar de sí mismo. No tener fuerza ni para levantarse de la cama. Lo hacía sentir completamente inútil. Indefenso. Huelga decir que a Jim no le gustaba ni un pelo esa sensación.

No había sido tan horrible cuando había despertado. Al principio estaba un poco confuso, y de lo más sorprendido del hecho de despertarse en sí, pero Bones y Spock habían estado ahí para darle la bienvenida por su retorno al mundo de los vivos. La presencia de sus dos mejores amigos había ayudado mucho a mitigar su confusión y a calmar el pánico que había sentido al despertar en el hospital. El alivio y la alegría de ambos al verle despierto y recuperándose habían sido obvios. Spock incluso casi le _sonrió_ cuando Jim le dio las gracias por salvarle la vida. Y el comentario de Bones diciendo que él y Uhura también habían ayudado le había hecho reír. Entre ellos se había formado un compañerismo del que Jim había llegado a depender. Más de lo que nunca había pensado.

Spock no se había quedado mucho rato. Como capitán en funciones en ausencia de Jim, había muchas tareas que requerían su atención, especialmente considerando la reciente agitación en el Mando de la Flota Estelar. Otra persona se hubiera ofendido por tan breve visita de su mejor amigo, justo después de despertar en un hospital, pero no Jim. El hecho de que el vulcano, con su ocupado horario, se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario para visitarlo probaba de sobras lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. El medio vulcano permaneció lo justo para ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido desde su roce con la muerte hasta que había despertado en el hospital. El _Enterprise_ había sobrevivido a duras penas, pero era bueno saber que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Había logrado salvar lo que quedaba de su nave y su tripulación, y al parecer las reparaciones ya estaban en progreso. Un poco más lentamente de lo normal, dado que la mayoría de los equipos de construcción y técnicos de reparaciones estaban ocupados intentando salvar lo que quedaba del cuartel general de la Flota Estelar después del accidente del _Vengeance_.

Después de que Spock se marchara había tenido otras visitas algo más duraderas. Uhura había pasado a saludar y le había dado un abrazo lleno de lágrimas que había durando por lo menos cinco minutos. Seguida de Chekov, Sulu y Scotty. El último de los cuales lo había amenazado con dimitir de nuevo si Jim volvía a hacer algo tan condenadamente estúpido. Tras eso, unos cuantos miembros más de su tripulación pasaron por allí, la mayoría pertenecientes a la tripulación del puente, llevándole flores y deseándole que se recuperara. Incluso Carol Marcus le había hecho una breve visita para desearle una buena recuperación.

Sus amigos… no… su familia. No había creído tener una durante mucho tiempo. Qué ironía que hubiera tenido que abandonar su hogar para encontrar por fin una familia.

También habían ido otras personas. Miembros de su tripulación a los que no conocía tanto. Unos cuantos capitanes a los que había conocido tras convertirse en capitán del _Enterprise_. Incluso uno o dos almirantes. Bones no les había permitido quedarse mucho rato. Como mucho, unos pocos minutos, “ _Necesita descanso, maldita sea. No un maldito desfile por su habitación cada cinco minutos._ ” Había oído al doctor murmurar después de echar a unos jóvenes alféreces que Jim ni siquiera estaba seguro de si pertenecían o no a su tripulación.

Al parecer, el enfrentamiento de su nave contra el _Vengeance_ le había hecho ganarse una buena fama mientras dormía. No era nada sorprendente. Le había pasado lo mismo tras tomar el mando del _Enterprise_ y se había filtrado la historia de cómo el _Enterprise_ había salvado la Tierra de correr el mismo destino que Vulcano. Jim había tenido bastantes admiradores por enconces. Durante los meses siguientes ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse para encontrar gente dispuesta a compartir su cama. Había sido casi abrumador, y todo un alivio volver a las misiones con el _Enterprise_ , de modo que la conmoción fuera apagándose.

Por entonces le había parecido divertido. Pero ahora todo eso lo dejaba agotado. Agradeció que el ‘desfile’ terminase al fin, probablemente obra de Bones. Cuando una hermosa enfermera pelirroja le trajo la comida ni siquiera trató de ligar con ella como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión. Comió y después durmió un buen rato. Cuando por fin despertó de nuevo ya había anochecido y las luces de su habitación habían sido disminuidas al diez por ciento. El pequeño cronómetro situado entre varios adornos florales y otros regalos traídos por sus visitas indicaba las 02:30 de la noche.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas y consolidaron su opinión sobre los malditos hospitales. Incapaz de abandonar la cama. Sin nada que lo distrayese de sus propios pensamientos, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo un poquito. Aunque quizás eso estuviera más relacionado con la funesta dirección de sus pensamientos; no importaba cuánto lo intentara, parecía que su mente estaba atrapada en algún tipo de fuerza gravitacional inevitable.

No podía dejar de pensar en… él…

No había sido tan malo mientras otras personas estaban a su lado, distrayéndolo. Pero ahora no había nada más que oscuridad y silencio. Claro que tenía la pantalla, o el padd que le había dejado Bones, los cuales podía usar si se aburría. Incluso lo intentó un rato. Pero descubrió que no podía concentrarse en tales distracciones ni aunque lo intentara. Dejó por imposible la pantalla tras mirar las noticias de la noche durante sólo un momento, y casi lanzó el padd, frustrado, después de leer la misma pantalla tres veces y aún así no recordar qué ponía.

Probablemente no debería sorprenderse de sentirse tan… consumido… por todo lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, morir era una experiencia bastante inolvidable. Sólo era humano, y cualquier humano tendía a quedar un poco conmocionado cuando se enfrentaba a su propia mortalidad. Y lo suyo no había sido simplemente una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Había estado _muerto_.

Todo estaba un poco borroso, probablemente como resultado de las cantidades ingentes de radiación friendo sus neuronas en aquel momento. Pero recordaba bastante de lo ocurrido en sus últimos instantes. Recordaba cuando había logrado arrastrarse hasta la puerta de cristal que aislaba el núcleo de curvatura del resto de ingeniería. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí tirado, pero no podía haber sido mucho. No le quedaba tanto tiempo. Ningún humano podía sobrevivir a la enorme cantidad de radiación a la que su cuerpo se había expuesto. Como Scotty había dicho antes, debería haber muerto antes incluso de lograr trepar hasta el núcleo. El hecho de que Jim estuviera aún vivo después, incluso por poco tiempo, probablemente hubiese sido, más que nada, una muestra de su testarudez.

Scotty había estado allí, diciéndole algo desde el otro lado del cristal, pero no lograba recordar las palabras en sí. Sólo el hecho de que el acento del escocés parecía hacerse incluso más pronunciado debido a su aflicción. Entonces había llegado Spock. Esa conversación estaba un poco más clara, pero aún así le parecía algo ocurrido en un sueño, más que nada. Recordaba sentirse muy asustado. Recordaba cómo la voz de Spock, normalmente tan firme, se había roto al hablar. Las lágrimas… Jim no recordaba nunca antes haber visto a Spock llorar. Obviamente el vulcano no era tan frío como hacía creer, pero que el hombre expresara tales emociones de una forma tan abierta sin que lo obligaran…

Sí, era raro. Desconcertante. Por no decir bastante perturbador. El único problema era que… no se sentía así. Es decir, perturbado, por lo que había ocurrido. Al menos no estaba tan conmocionado como creía que debería estar, y no sobre esa parte de todo el fiasco. No era tanto su muerte lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sino la razón por la que seguía con vida.

Al fin y al cabo, la única razón de que estuviese vivo era gracias a ese hombre. O, más concretamente, a su sangre. Pero mientras cualquier otro probablemente estaría obsesionándose con los posibles efectos secundarios de que le inyectaran súper sangre modificada genéticamente, Jim no podía dejar de pensar en qué había sido de Khan después de que Bones tomara toda la sangre necesaria.

No había pensado en preguntar antes. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría volviéndose loco. ¿Habría tenido Khan ya su juicio? El juicio que Jim le había prometido que tendría a pesar de lo mucho que les había costado a él y a su tripulación. Habían pasado dos semanas. Era posible que todo estuviese ya decidido. Por lo que a cualquiera respectaba, era un caso cerrado, y ya veía a los mandamases queriendo quitarse el asunto de encima lo antes posible. Todo el caos y muerte que Khan había causado… realmente nadie consideraría defender sus actos. Khan sería declarado culpable antes de que pusiera un pie en un tribunal.

Y Jim no lograba entender por qué esa idea le preocupaba tanto. Porque, joder, el hombre era culpable. El bombardeo del archivo. La muerte del Almirante Pike y de todos los demás capitanes y comandantes de las que Jim había sido testigo. Los miembros de su propia tripulación que habían fallecido durante la misión fallida de llevar al hombre ante la justicia. Y todos aquellos que habían resultado heridos o muerto cuando ese loco bastardo había estrellado el _Vengeance_ contra el Cuartel General de la Flota Estelar y la ciudad de San Francisco. Así que, sí, cualquier castigo que el hombre recibiera, lo tenía _bien_ merecido.

Pero incluso mientras Jim se convencía de esto, no pudo evitar que su mente vagase hacia territorio peligroso. Poniendo en duda la justicia que Khan merecía. Preguntándose… ¿y si…?

Porque, seamos sinceros, gran parte de la culpa por todo lo ocurrido podía achacarse directamente al Almirante Marcus. Había sido él quien había interceptado la nave de Khan. Él quien había tomado al hombre prisionero, reteniendo a su tripulación, su familia, como rehenes. Forzado a Khan a usar su inteligencia y su ferocidad, tal como Khan había dicho, para construir armas para la guerra. Y por más que Jim odiase ver a Khan como una víctima en todo este asunto, por entonces lo había sido. Lo cierto es que había sido un esclavo.

Pero había escapado. Khan no había entrado en detalles sobre su huída. A Jim tampoco le había interesado entonces. Estaba demasiado consumido por la ira por la muerte del Almirante Pike, un hombre al que había llegado a considerar casi como una figura paterna desde que lo conociera. Pero ahora Jim no podía evitar preguntarse qué circunstancias habían empujado a Khan a escapar de Marcus. ¿Qué había llevado al súper humano a huir sin la tripulación que tanto le importaba? ¿Acaso lo habían maltratado? ¿O algo peor? Pocas semanas atrás Jim nunca habría considerado algo así; que alguien, y ya no digamos un almirante de la Flota Estelar, pudiera ser capaz de tales cosas. Pero ahora ya no era tan ingenuo.

¿Quizá Khan había visto su vida en peligro? Sin duda, el almirante había estado más que dispuesto a acabar con Khan y setenta y dos humanos dormidos e indefensos para eliminar las pruebas de sus maquinaciones cuando el _Enterprise_ y su tripulación se habían visto envueltos. Seguramente Jim nunca obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo conocía las consecuencias. Sólo que Khan _había_ escapado, y lo que había hecho después. Khan había dicho que, tras huir, había tenido motivos para creer que Marcus había matado a su tripulación, todos los hombres y mujeres que le importaban. No le había quedado nada que perder. Así que había buscado venganza.

Jim no pudo evitar resoplar ante la ironía.

Lo cierto era que Jim realmente no podía culpar al hombre por sus actos. En su momento sí lo había culpado, claro, y obviamente no aprobaba nada de lo que Khan había hecho. Aún sentía una intensa ira hacia el hombre por haber matado al Almirante Pike, pero… también entendía por qué lo había hecho. Ya que, por más que a todos les gustase pensar que estaban por encima de sentimientos como la venganza, que eran mucho mejor que Khan, venganza era exactamente lo que Jim buscaba cuando le suplicó al Almirante Marcus que le permitiera ir tras Khan. Había querido vengarse del hombre que había asesinado a su amigo. Había estado completamente preparado para matar a Khan. Una vida por… bueno… docenas de vidas. Era justo. ¿No? O eso se había dicho en aquel entonces. En ese aspecto… por más que Jim odiara admitirlo, no eran tan distintos. Él y Khan. Ambos habían perdido a aquellos a los que amaban y habían querido vengarse.

Si Spock no hubiera logrado convencerle de lo contrario, de hacer lo correcto y llevar al hombre de vuelta para juzgarlo, Jim no hubiese sido mejor que Khan. Peor, habría caído en la trampa de Marcus. Empezando una guerra con los klingons. Probablemente logrando que mataran a toda su tripulación, por no mencionar los millones de muertes que mancharían sus manos cuando estallara una guerra abierta entre la Federación y los klingons. Todo se había ido a pique a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

Pero Khan no había tenido eso. Nadie que actuara como su conciencia, si es que el hombre tenía de eso. Por lo que sabía en aquel entonces, ya no tenía familia. Todo lo que le quedaba era su ira, su odio, su pena y su deseo de venganza. Pero en cuanto el hombre descubrió que aún estaban vivos, lo único que había parecido importarle era la seguridad de su tripulación. De nuevo, en ese aspecto, él y Jim no eran tan distintos.

Cuando Marcus finalmente había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, cuando había abierto fuego contra el _Enterprise_ , listo para destruirlos a todos después de que Jim se negara a entregarle a Khan, Jim había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar lo que quedaba de su tripulación. No sólo había ofrecido al almirante entregarle a Khan, sino también a sí mismo. Ahí tenéis la tan preciada moralidad de Marcus.

Jim se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, se sentía _culpable_ por eso, y se odió un poco por ello. En aquel entonces había parecido un pequeño precio a pagar. La vida de un hombre al que odiaba a cambio de la seguridad de su tripulación. El hecho de haber incluido también su propia vida en el trato no lo había mejorado mucho. Pero Jim sabía que no había habido ninguna opción ‘correcta’ en esa situación, ninguna forma de hacer trampas y salir vencedor, simplemente había elegido el que creía ser el menor de los males.

Igual que cuando había utilizado la misma táctica que Marcus contra Khan para asegurar su cooperación. Quizá no había amenazado directamente la tripulación del hombre, pero sí la había usado como moneda de cambio. ¿De veras era sorprendente que Khan los odiara tanto? Todo lo que habían hecho era usarlo y amenazar a su familia, de un modo u otro. ¿Los había sorprendido que finalmente Khan se volviera contra ellos?

Si acorralas a un león, ¿en serio esperas que no te ataque?

¿Especialmente cuando, técnicamente, Jim había traicionado a Khan primero? Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien le había dicho a Scotty que aturdiera al hombre aún cuando Khan nunca había levantado una mano contra Jim ni nadie de su tripulación. En Kronos, el hombre había liquidado a un escuadrón entero de klingons sin apenas esfuerzo. Pero nadie de su tripulación había resultado herido. Sin la ayuda del hombre, habrían acabado todos muertos. Entonces, cuando Khan se hubo rendido, Jim lo había _atacado_ sin provocación alguna. El hombre ni siquiera había levantado un dedo para defenderse. Claro que Jim realmente no le había hecho mucho daño, pero aun así. Los había acompañado tranquilamente. Incluso había permitido que Bones le tomara aquella muestra de sangre sin resistirse.

Entonces, obviamente, había accedido a acompañar a Jim al _Vengeance_ y le había salvado la vida en ese campo de escombros. A esas alturas, Khan no tenía ningún motivo para ayudarlo. Ya lo habían sacado del calabozo. Nadie de su tripulación habría culpado a Khan si Jim se la hubiera pegado, teniendo la visera estropeada. Pero el hombre lo había encontrado y guiado hacia la nave a salvo. Estaba claro que el hombre no lo había hecho porque creyera que necesitaba la ayuda de Jim para tomar el _Vengeance_. Khan lo había más que demostrado, venciendo fácilmente a cualquier oponenete que les saliera al encuentro.

Comprender que Khan no había necesitado su ayuda había deteriorado la ya inexistente confianza entre ellos. Jim no había estado dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo, por lo que había ordenado a Scotty que lo dejara fuera de combate cuando ya no necesitasen a Khan. ¿Había sido una decisión acertada? El hecho de que Khan se hubiera vuelto en su contra después no demostraba que Khan hubiese estado _planeando_ traicionarlos. Teniendo en cuenta que el hombre no se había vuelto contra ellos hasta _después_ de que Scotty lo aturdiese por orden de Jim.

Jim no podía evitar preguntarse, allí tumbado, solo en su cama de hospital en medio de la noche, si las cosas _podrían_ haber salido distintas. Al parecer, pasar demasiado tiempo solo con sus pensamientos lo conducía a pensar cosas raras. Pensar en ‘¿qué hubiera pasado si…?’ era bastante inútil, incluso en el mejor de los casos, pero ahora mismo le parecía un acto de locura. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ni tampoco parar de preguntarse qué sería… o qué habría sido ya… del hombre. ¿Qué harían con él? ¿Encerrarlo y tirar la llave? ¿Y si decidían que Khan era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo con vida? Ya no existía la pena de muerte en la Tierra, pero… la aflicción era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y en ese momento había mucha gente afligida. ¿Merecía Khan morir por sus crímenes?

Si el juicio aún no había tenido lugar, ¿llamarían a Jim como testigo? Si fuese el caso, ¿qué diría? Antes, Jim sabía qué habría dicho exactamente, qué habría hecho, qué opinaba de todo el asunto… ahora… ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.


	2. Capítulo 2

“Buenos días, Jim. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?” preguntó el doctor Leonard McCoy cuando entró en la habitación de Jim.

Si el hombre se sorprendió al ver que su capitán estaba despierto a tan temprana hora de la mañana, no lo dejó ver. Sus días en la academia y el tiempo pasado como capitán del _Enterprise_ le habían dado a Jim la habilidad de levantarse a cualquier hora y estar al máximo de sus capacidades, día o noche, sin importar lo poco que durmiera. Pero no era ningún secreto que, en cuanto les daban un ‘respiro’, Jim Kirk tenía la costumbre de dormir hasta tarde. A veces hasta mediodía, dependiendo de la compañía y/o resaca.

El hecho de estar completamente desvelado poco más de una hora después del amanecer cuando debería estar descansando, por orden del médico, era un poco inusual. Por otro lado, dado el hecho de que Jim llevaba ‘descansando’ unas buenas dos semanas, quizá Bones no se lo tendría en cuenta.

Jim dejó de lado el padd que había estado leyendo y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su amigo.

“Buenas, Bones. Mejor.” Respondió Jim honestamente. Cuando se había despertado por primera vez el día anterior, se había sentido como si lo hubieran frito con una descarga de un gato eléctrico capelano. Completamente exhausto y dolorido, apenas había podido moverse, y probablemente le habría dolido muchísimo más de no ser por los analgésicos que Bones sin duda le había estado administrando. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía… nervioso. Como si todas sus células se hubieran sobrecargado y rogasen quemar el exceso de energía, pero su completo agotamiento lo impedía.

Era una combinación rara, eso está claro. Cuando Bones le había hablado de la transfusión de sangre de Khan que le había salvado la vida, esa sensación había dejado de ser un misterio. La habilidad de curación natural de su cuerpo se había puesto a trabajar a toda máquina para reparar todas las células dañadas, lo que explicaba la sensación de exceso de energía combinado con agotamiento. Pero aun así, no había sido una sensación agradable.

Hoy se notaba más… normalizado… sí, realmente esa era la única forma de describirlo. Si todos sus sistemas corporales habían estado funcionando a todo trapo esas dos últimas semanas, entonces parecía que por fin se estaban estabilizando. Volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos llegando a un nivel estable. Ya no le dolían tanto los músculos y las articulaciones, y esa extraña sensación de ‘nerviosismo’ bajo la piel había desaparecido. Se sentía más despierto que el día anterior, si bien había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, y su mente estaba más centrada. Obviamente Jim aún no estaba al cien por cien, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que cualquier persona asada en un horno radioactivo debería sentirse tras sólo dos semanas de siesta.

“Eso es bueno.” Respondió Bones, mostrándole al joven una sonrisa auténtica antes de coger el escáner y empezar a comprobar sus signos vitales. “¿Y qué tal has dormido esta noche?”

Mierda. Al parecer, Bones no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

“Bien.” Mintió Jim con facilidad, ganándose la mirada patentada de ‘ _No me vengas con chorradas_ ’ de Bones. No debería ni haberlo intentado. Al fin y al cabo, una o dos enfermeras habían ido a echarle un ojo durante la noche y seguramente le habrían dejado al médico algún comentario sobre su insomnio. Jim exhaló un suspiro profundo.

“No he dormido mucho, pero no importa. Ayer dormí durante la mayor parte del día, Bones.” Le dijo a su amigo, esforzándose por no sonar a la defensiva. El médico simplemente hizo un ruido con la garganta y continuó escaneándolo e introduciendo información en su padd. Jim suspiró y lo dejó hacer para acabar con el asunto lo antes posible.

“¿Y bien, cuál es el veredicto, Doc?” Preguntó Jim cuando Bones hubo terminado y guardó su escáner médico.

“Tus signos vitales ya casi han vuelto a la normalidad.” Bones masculló prácticamente para sí, sin levantar la vista de su padd. Curioso por saber qué estaba mirando, Jim intentó estirar el cuello, pero no tenía un buen ángulo para ver la pantalla. Parecía que Bones estaba comparando los resultados recién obtenidos con otros anteriores.

“Uh, eso es bueno, ¿no?” Preguntó Jim al fin.

“Es increíble.” Respondió Bones, finalmente alzando la vista para mirarlo. “Unos días más y probablemente podremos empezar tu fisioterapia…”

“¿Qué? ¿Fisioterapia? Oh, venga ya, Bones…” intentó protestar, obteniendo la mirada de ‘ _Soy tu médico, maldita sea, y sé lo que más te conviene_ ’ que tanto mosqueaba al capitán.

“Jim. Tu cuerpo fue sometido a un extenso trauma. ¡ _Moriste_ , por el amor de Dios! Tus células estaban saturadas de radiación. Tu cuerpo tenía que reparar o reponer todo ese daño. Desconocemos los efectos a largo plazo sobre tu sistema. Me alegro de que te encuentres mucho mejor, pero tendrás que tomarte las cosas con calma durante un tiempo.” Insistió Bones, y maldito fuese por sonar tan razonable.

Jim soltó un resoplido dramático. “Vale.” No, no estaba de morros, jolín.

Bones se limitó a sonreírle.

“Anímate. Después de todo, te mereces unas vacaciones.” Dijo Bones, dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, antes de comprobar el equipo de monitorización al que Jim seguía conectado. Seguramente para asegurarse de que todas las lecturas coincidían con las del escaneo que le acababa de hacer. El doctor era sumamente meticuloso.

Unas vacaciones. Claro. Quizá si Jim intentaba verlo de ese modo, lograría sobrevivir.

“Bien, ¿algo más aparte del insomnio? ¿Dolores? ¿Mareos? ¿Maquinaciones para dominar el mundo?” Bones dijo esto último con tono burlón; seguramente sería una broma que daría juego para rato. Deseó que dicha broma fuera tan divertida como lo había sido al despertar el día anterior. Pero bajo el tono jocoso, Jim sabía que la pregunta guardaba cierta seriedad. A Bones le preocupaba de veras que, por usar la sangre de Khan para salvar la vida de su amigo, pudiera sufrir efectos secundarios inesperados. Que pudiera haber… cambios… ya fueran físicos o mentales.

Jim lanzó una breve mirada al padd que había estado leyendo antes de que Bones llegara.

“Sólo un poco dolorido, nada más.” Respondió, decidiendo no mencionar la razón por la que apenas había dormido la noche pasada. Jim no quería alarmar a nadie sin motivo, especialmente a sí mismo. Sólo porque él estuviera… preocupado… pensando en Khan, no significaba que estuviera obsesionado con el hombre ni nada. Simplemente sentía curiosidad. Quería respuestas. Eso no era nada nuevo.

Ya que Bones había sacado el tema a colación, ahora parecía un buen momento para obtener algunas de esas respuestas.

“Y… ¿Qué pasó después de que yo…? Ya sabes.” Empezó Jim, gesticulando vagamente con la mano. No quería decir ‘después de que yo muriese’ porque era un tema extraño y algo delicado, y no quería disgustar a su amigo. Sabía que Bones debía haberse tomado bastante mal el verlo así, y aunque Jim ya se encontraba mucho mejor, eso no iba a borrar el dolor.

“Creía que Spock te lo había dicho…” Bones lo miró con cierta sorpresa, y Jim casi pudo ver al médico añadiendo ‘amnesia’ a los posibles efectos secundarios de lo ocurrido.

“No, no. No con el _Enterprise_ y todo eso. Quiero decir…” Jim suspiró para sí. No tenía sentido andarse de puntillas con el asunto. Incluso si, hasta ahora, nadie había parecido dispuesto a pronunciar el nombre del hombre. “Khan. ¿Qué pasó después de que Spock lo capturase? Imagino que no se mostró muy… cooperativo.”

Aunque el súper humano había estado dispuesto a entregarles un pequeño vial de su sangre la primera vez que el doctor McCoy se lo había pedido en el calabozo, Jim no creía que Khan hubiese estado de acuerdo esa vez. Especialmente cuando su sangre iba a utilizarse para salvar la vida de su enemigo.

“Ah. Bueno…” Bones asintió, al parecer un poco incómodo con el tema, aunque Jim no podía culparlo. Pero esas preguntas lo habían estado consumiendo toda la noche. Necesitaba saberlo. “En realidad no tuvo opción alguna. Estaba inconsciente cuando Spock lo trajo, y pensé que era mejor mantenerlo así. Tuve que administrarle sedantes suficientes como para dejar fuera de combate a un mamut algoriano.”

Jim asintió. No, lo cierto era que no podía culpar a Bones por tomar esa precaución.

“Fueron necesarias varias transfusiones antes de que tu cuerpo comenzara a curarse por sí mismo. Durante ese tiempo lo mantuvimos en una celda de aislamiento, obviamente bajo alta seguridad, incluso estando inconsciente. Los de arriba no querían correr ningún riesgo después del lío que había causado, ya sabes. Una vez estuviste fuera de peligro, el Mando de la Flota Estelar tomó a Khan bajo custodia. Se lo llevaron a algún lugar ‘alto secreto’ o algo así. Todo con mucho secretismo.” Concluyó Bones como si nada.

Jim no podía decir que se sorprendiera. Al menos no en lo que al encarcelamiento de Khan respectaba. Eso ya lo daba por sentado. Pero estaba un poco estupefacto por lo de las transfusiones. En plural. ¿Cuánta sangre de Khan había necesitado para, básicamente, traerlo de entre los muertos? No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

“Vale. ¿Y su tripulación?”

“Fueron descargados del _Enterprise_ en cuanto estuvo lo bastante bien como para atracar sin peligro. Nadie sabe a dónde los llevaron. Todo con mucho…”

“Secretismo. Sí.” Concluyó Jim con una sonrisa de comprensión. Había esperado obtener respuestas más claras sobre lo ocurrido, pero tampoco le sorprendía mucho. Ya sabía lo reservado que podía ser el Mando de la Flota Estelar. No podía decir que le gustase mucho tanto secretismo, considerando que el proyecto de armamento secreto del Almirante Marcus y sus planes secretos de empezar una guerra habían sido la causa de todo ese caos para empezar. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la Flota Estelar seguramente temía que otros intentaran utilizar a los humanos alterados genéticamente igual que Marcus. Probablemente, cuanta menos gente supiera dónde estaba Khan, mejor, no fuese que alguien liberase de nuevo a ese desgraciado.

Jim rio por lo bajo.

“Deben haber celebrado un juicio.” Comentó a la ligera. Jim se preguntó si podría hacerse con las holograbaciones.

Bones resopló, divertido.

“Deberían, probablemente.” Coincidió, y Jim lo tuvo que mirar dos veces al oírle decir eso.

“¿No hubo juicio?” Preguntó sorprendido.

Bones negó con la cabeza.

“Por lo que he oído, no fue necesario. Celebraron una vista. No duró mucho. Al parecer, Khan se declaró culpable de todos los cargos.”

Todo lo que pudo hacer Jim fue mirarlo fijamente, estupefacto. Claro que Khan era culpable. Todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Pero que Khan no hubiera intentado defenderse siquiera? ¿Ni tan sólo para… ganar tiempo? ¿Retrasar su sentencia? ¿O algo? Eso no sonaba bien… en absoluto…

“Sí.” Continuó Bones. “Yo no estuve, claro. Son todo rumores. Pero parece ser que, como parte de su sentencia, Khan fue entregado al cuerpo científico para realizarle pruebas. La tasa de regeneración de sus células es extraordinaria, y quieren estudiarla para posibles aplicaciones médicas. Especialmente dado que…”

El doctor señaló hacia Jim, y el capitán no necesitó más explicaciones. La sangre de Khan había salvado a Jim de una radiotoxemia letal, por lo que era imposible saber de lo que sería capaz si lograban reproducir el proceso de regeneración.

“Van a experimentar con él…” murmuró Jim, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante la idea.

“A lo mejor ese cabrón aún puede hacer algo bueno, antes de que lo encierren y tiren la llave.” Aunque una pequeña parte de Jim no podía evitar coincidir con Bones, sus palabras no le ofrecieron ningún consuelo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bones no pudo quedarse mucho rato. Había habido tantos heridos y muertos cuando Khan se había lanzado a lo kamikaze con el _Vengeance_ sobre el Cuartel General de la Flota Estelar y la ciudad circundante que los hospitales necesitaban todo el personal médico posible. Así que, aunque normalmente la labor principal de McCoy conllevaba encargarse únicamente de la tripulación del _Enterprise_ , por el momento tenía muchos más pacientes a los que atender. Al parecer, los muertos y heridos seguían llegando, si bien algo más lentamente, incluso dos semanas después del accidente, a medida que escudriñaban y retiraban los escombros.

Jim intentó no sentirse culpable por alegrarse en cierto modo cuando su amigo por fin se marchó. Al fin y al cabo, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Dado que Bones tenía que ver de primera mano las consecuencias de los actos de Khan en sus pacientes, Jim no podía culparle por su opinión sobre el hombre. Una parte de Jim incluso estaba de acuerdo con él. Si lograban descubrir qué hacía que Khan se curara tan rápidamente y cómo reproducir las propiedades curativas de su sangre, podrían ayudar a muchísima gente.

Las necesidades de la mayoría superan a las de uno, ¿verdad?

Si Khan hubiese accedido por voluntad propia a la experimentación, sería otra cosa. Pero no había accedido. Lo habían _sentenciado_ a ello. No había tenido opción. Puede que Khan fuese un cabrón asesino con un complejo de superioridad como una catedral, puede que estuviera loco, puede que fuera un criminal, pero no dejaba de ser un ser consciente. No dejaba de ser _humano_. Aunque hubiese sido modificado genéticamente para ser ‘mejor’, tal como Khan había dicho, no dejaba de merecer ser tratado como un ser humano y no…

No como un esclavo. Como un sujeto de pruebas. Como si no fuera humano.

Era un callejón sin salida. Si era aceptable sacrificar a uno por muchos, ¿lo era sacrificar a diez por un centenar? ¿A cien por un millar? ¿A mil por un millón? ¿Dónde acababa?

Jim deseaba poder decir que no creía que alguien del Mando de la Flota hubiese sugerido tal cosa. Pero… Jim tenía más conocimiento. Ya había visto algo así antes. En Tarsus IV…

Siempre habría hombres dispuestos a explotar a otros para beneficio propio. Hombres que creían que el fin justificaba los medios, sin importar el precio. Desgraciadamente, ése era uno de los aspectos negativos de la naturaleza humana. ¿Cómo decía el antiguo refrán, el infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones?

Al principio, incluso el Almirante Marcus debió creer que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien común. Los klingons _eran_ una amenaza a la que la Flota tendría que hacer frente de un modo u otro, probablemente más temprano que tarde. Si la guerra era realmente inevitable, intentar crear armas para defender la Tierra y sus aliados parecía una precaución razonable, desde un punto de vista. Pero Marcus lo había llevado _demasiado_ lejos. Lo que Marcus les había hecho a Khan y a su gente, lo que casi les había hecho al _Enterprise_ y a su tripulación, e intentar, de hecho, _provocar_ una guerra con los klingons…

No, los fines no justificaban los medios.

Jim suspiró, cansado. Unos años atrás no se habría visto como algún tipo de defensor de los casos perdidos, pero parecía que se había convertido en uno en algún punto. Quizás porque una vez él mismo fue un caso perdido. Probablemente aún lo sería de no ser por Christopher Pike. Pero al igual que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo un planeta entero y sus habitantes eran destruidos cuando podía hacer algo para evitarlo, sin importar lo que dijeran las ‘reglas’, tampoco podía permanecer impasible y dejar que le pasara esto a Khan.

Era consciente de la ironía. El hombre que había salvado a James T. Kirk había sido asesinado por el hombre al que Jim ahora quería salvar. Jim se consoló con la garantía de que incluso Christopher Pike no hubiese querido ver a Khan tratado de ese modo, sin importar lo que el hombre hubiese hecho. Jim no estaba defendiendo al hombre ni sus acciones, ni de lejos. Pero _defendía_ los ideales que había jurado sostener cuando se unió a la Flota Estelar.

Además, le perturbaba el hecho de que Khan se hubiera declarado culpable, rechazando su derecho a un juicio. Por lo que sabía del hombre, no tenía ningún sentido. Claro que Jim sólo había 'conocido' a Khan un breve tiempo, y en circunstancias menos que ideales, pero Jim había hecho sus deberes. Cuando, la noche anterior, finalmente decidió que _no_ pensar en Khan era un vano esfuerzo, Jim había resuelto intentar descubrir todo lo posible sobre el hombre.

No había sido fácil, pero le había ayudado a pasar el rato. Jim cogió el padd que había estado leyendo antes de que Bones fuera a verlo esa mañana y lo encendió. En él estaba toda la información que había logrado hallar sobre el pasado de Khan.

No había mucho, cosa que no le sorprendía. A finales del siglo XX, una serie de guerras devastadoras se habían apoderado del planeta. Mantener buenos registros no había sido la principal de las preocupaciones por entonces. Añádele el hecho de que la mayoría de información había sido clasificada recientemente, cosa que tampoco era sorprendente dados los hechos recientes, sólo una leve inconveniencia. El Almirante Pike no lo había llamado el único ' _reincidente nivel genio de Iowa_ ' por nada. Había logrado piratear la base de datos protegida y descargar toda la información necesaria en menos de una hora. Ya se la había leído entera dos veces, pero seguía siendo fascinante.

Khan Noonien Singh había sido un producto del Programa Eugenesia. Un programa de reproducción selectiva y mejora genética con la intención de mejorar la especie humana. Khan no bromeaba cuando le dijo que era 'mejor en todo'. Pero Khan estaba considerado como excepcional incluso entre los 'súper hombres' creados durante el programa.

Sólo un par de décadas después del inicio del programa, los humanos aumentados genéticamente empezaron a asumir el control de la mayoría del mundo. El propio Khan controlaba más de una cuarta parte de la población total de la Tierra. Había sido un tirano. De eso no cabe duda. Pero también era conocido como 'el mejor de los tiranos' porque a pesar de que sus súbditos no tenían mucha libertad, prácticamente no había habido conflictos dentro de sus dominios. Ni asesinatos en masa. Ni genocidios. Ni guerras. En una época en que el mundo había sufrido tanta muerte, el mandato de Khan quizás había sido bienvenido y todo.

Eso distaba mucho de lo que Jim había oído decir en el puente del _Vengeance_ cuando Spock había acusado a Khan del _'genocidio en masa de cualquiera que Khan creyera menos que superior'_. En ese momento Jim no lo había puesto en duda. Había creído que Khan le estaba intentando tomar el pelo cuando le dijo que estaba ‘ _Mejorado genéticamente para ser superior y así guiar a otros hacia la paz en un mundo en guerra_ ’. Al parecer, se habían equivocado. Parecía que Khan de veras había intentado vivir a la altura de eso, a su manera. La historia que Jim estaba leyendo lo demostraba de sobras.

Pero otros hombres y mujeres mejorados genéticamente que habían tomado el poder habían sido mucho menos honorables que Khan, _culpables_ de masacrar seres 'inferiores' y de otros crímenes contra la humanidad. No era sorprendente que al final estallara la guerra entre estos tiranos durante las Guerras Eugénicas. La mayoría de los súper humanos fueron derrotados por los súbditos que se alzaron contra ellos, pero algunos, incluyendo a Khan, quedaron en paradero desconocido.

Jim le frunció el ceño al padd que tenía en la mano.

No, quizás no 'conocía' a Khan, pero había algo que sí sabía. Sin duda, Khan no era del tipo que se rendiría sin luchar. Sí, se había rendido ante Jim en Kronos. Pero Jim no era idiota. Incluso entonces había sospechado que Khan no se había rendido porque se sintiera intimidado por los torpedos apuntados a su cabeza. Sabía que Khan planeaba algo, pero no sabía qué. O quizás Jim, muy arrogante él, había creído ser más listo que Khan, así que no importaba cuáles fueran sus planes siempre y cuando lograse capturarlo. ¿Pero que Khan simplemente se rindiera ahora? No tenía sentido. No era propio de él y no le aportaba ningún beneficio, al menos que Jim pudiese ver.

Nada de esto cuadraba. Si Spock tuviera idea de lo que Jim estaba pensando ahora, sin duda lo sermonearía sobre dejarse llevar por sus 'sentimientos'. Otra vez.

_"A pesar de que intente convencerme de lo contrario, parece tener conciencia, señor Kirk. Si no fuera así, me resultaría imposible convencerlo de la verdad."_

Bueno, no sería la primera vez, y probablemente tampoco la última, que su conciencia lo metía en problemas.

Vale, decisión hecha. Jim iba a hacer _algo_. La pregunta era ¿qué?

Si el Almirante Pike aún viviese la respuesta sería sencilla. Le pediría consejo a su antiguo mentor sobre cómo tratar con el Mando de la Flota Estelar. No era ningún secreto que la mayoría de los Altos Mandos de la Flota no apreciaban mucho a Jim Kirk. Muchos pensaban que era arrogante, desobediente y demasiado inexperto para estar al mando de una nave estelar. Si Jim no tuviera un expediente bastante impecable, esa etiqueta de héroe, y no fuese inmensamente popular entre los bajos rangos de la Flota y la población en general, probablemente le habrían intentado quitar el _Enterprise_ mucho antes del incidente de Nibiru.

Intentar hablar con los Altos Mandos de la Flota sin el Almirante Pike como intermediario _no_ iba a ser nada agradable. Pero tenía que haber algún modo de recurrir la sentencia de Khan. Algún reglamento que pudiera citarse sobre tratamiento de prisioneros, ética o prohibición de experimentar en humanos que pudiera utilizarse como defensa.

Jim gruñó por lo bajo, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma más rápida de conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero tenía muy, pero que muy pocas ganas de hacer esa llamada. Porque eso implicaría dar explicaciones y… una vez se supiera, todos pensarían que estaba loco. Él, de entre todas las personas, queriendo _ayudar_ a Khan.

Jim suspiró, resignado, y apretó el botón para que viniera una enfermera. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"¿Podría contactar con el Comandante Spock, del _USS Enterprise_ , y decirle que necesito hablar con él tan pronto como le sea posible, por favor? Gracias."

Si había alguien que supiera todo lo referente al Reglamento de la Flota Estelar, sería su primer oficial vulcano. 


	4. Capítulo 4

En el puente del _USS Enterprise_ , Spock leía atentamente el último informe sobre los progresos de las reparaciones de la nave. En su mayoría, el informe era positivo.

Los daños del núcleo de curvatura estaban reparados en un sesenta por ciento y se había restaurado la energía de aproximadamente el setenta por ciento de las funciones primarias de la nave. Muchas de las funciones secundarias seguían desconectadas. Los motores principales tampoco funcionaban, pero los auxiliares estaban un sesenta por ciento funcionales. Las funciones del transportador no se habían restaurado por completo aún, pero el señor Scott afirmaba que tendría los transportadores funcionando de nuevo por completo dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro a cuarenta y ocho horas. Spock estimaba que eso aceleraría las reparaciones en al menos un veinte por ciento, pues actualmente el transporte de materiales y personal estaba limitado a lanzaderas que iban y venían del muelle espacial. Aún había brechas importantes en el casco en aproximadamente un veinte por ciento de la nave. Obviamente, esas áreas habían sido aisladas, pero la reparación de las secciones dañadas seguramente tardaría varios meses en iniciarse.

Spock estimaba que pasarían entre diez y doce meses antes de que el _Enterprise_ volviese a estar en condiciones de viajar.

Seguramente al capitán no le complacería oír eso, pero por el momento no había modo alguno de acelerar las reparaciones, dado que la mayoría de recursos estaban centrados en otras zonas. Más de la mitad del cuartel general principal de la Flota Estelar había sido destruido por el _Vengeance_ , sin mencionar los edificios circundantes de la ciudad. El Alto Mando de la Flota se había trasladado temporalmente a Europa y muchos de los estudiantes de la Academia y el personal restante se habían reubicado en diversas intalaciones de Norte América, Europa y Asia por cuestiones de seguridad.

La Flota tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse de los efectos de una guerra individual contra la Federación.

Así pues, era lógico que una nave estelar, incluso el _Enterprise_ , no justificara la mano de obra y los recursos adicionales necesarios para repararla más rápidamente. Probablemente, la única razón por la que la Flota había estado dispuesta a concederles el personal suficiente para ayudar al _Enterprise_ a atracar de forma segura en el puerto espacial era porque lo último que San Francisco necesitaba era _otra_ enorme nave dañada cayendo sobre ella.

Desde luego, el capitán entendería todo esto, pero aún así se quejaría de que su 'chica' estuviera fuera de servicio tanto tiempo. Seguramente Spock nunca entendería esa peculiar característica humana. ¿Por qué desperdiciar energía mental centrándose en problemas sobre los que no se tiene control, cuando era mucho más eficiente centrarse en lo que uno _podía_ cambiar?

Spock escribió una nota en el informe sugiriendo recomendaciones para Montgomery Scott y el resto de la tripulación de ingeniería por sus ejemplares esfuerzos dados los escasos recursos actuales. Después firmó el informe y se lo entregó con un gesto de asentimiento al alférez que lo aguardaba. "Gracias, alférez Richards."

"Sí, señor." Respondió la joven con una sonrisa educada.

Los ojos del vulcano siguieron la joven humana mientras ésta abandonaba el puente. Era una de los nuevos reclutas del señor Scott, recién graduada en la Academia de la Flota, pero parecía bastante competente. Ella no era la única. El _Enterprise_ había recibido veintiún nuevos tripulantes durante la última semana, pero seguía faltando la mitad del personal.

Entre el _Vengeance_ y la caída en picado sobre la atmósfera de la Tierra, habían sufrido noventa y siete bajas y ciento veintitrés heridos. Para una nave cuyo historial previo de bajas había sido cero, resultaba un golpe devastador para la moral. Spock sabía que también lo sería para su capitán, motivo por el cual no había compartido ese detalle en concreto con él durante su breve conversación del día anterior.

Era una de las pocas cosas en las que el doctor McCoy y él estaban de acuerdo. A pesar de las quejas del doctor sobre lo 'incómodo' que lo hacía sentir el que Spock coincidiese con él en algo, el bienestar de Jim era la única excepción. Cuando McCoy se había puesto en contacto con él para informarle de que Jim mostraba signos de estar recuperando la consciencia, el doctor había insistido en que Spock no hiciera o dijese nada que pudiese disgustar al capitán.

Spock accedió.

El capitán James T. Kirk no era un hombre al que la mayoría normalmente describiría como frágil. Pero la mayoría no había estado en aquellos últimos momentos en Ingeniería. No habían visto cuán débil parecía Jim Kirk mientras todos sus sistemas vitales empezaban a dejar de funcionar debido a la radiación. No había visto el enfermizo tono amarillento de su piel, o cómo sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules empezaban a apagarse mientras su cuerpo dejaba de luchar por mantenerse vivo. No había visto apagarse la luz de sus ojos…

Spock cerró los ojos un momento y apartó el recuerdo de su mente.

De nada le serviría ponerse _sentimental_ en un momento así. No cuando el _Enterprise_ y su tripulación, ya no digamos Jim, contaban con él para que se encargara de la nave y sus tripulantes mientras él se recuperaba. Pero a Spock le resultaba sorprendentemente difícil no ponerse emotivo de vez en cuando al pensar en que casi había perdido a su amigo. Antes de ese terrible momento en que se había dado cuenta de que Jim iba a morir, nunca había pensado que nada pudiese afectarlo tanto como la muerte de su madre y la destrucción de su planeta natal.

Se había equivocado.

Aflicción. Ira. Los fantasmas de esas emociones aún lo acosaban en raras ocasiones, incluso ahora que Jim estaba recuperándose. Cuando pensaba en ese momento en Ingeniería… Cuando recordaba el frágil aspecto de Jim en la Enfermería, vivo únicamente gracias a máquinas y a la sangre del hombre que lo había matado… Esas semanas en el hospital en las que nadie había tenido la certeza de si Jim despertaría, o de si su mente permanecería intacta cuando lo hiciera…

Así pues, no. Definitivamente, su capitán _no_ era frágil. Puede que incluso fuera el humano más fuerte que Spock había conocido. Pero eso no significaba que Jim Kirk no necesitase que lo cuidaran de vez en cuando, por su propio bien. Spock no dudaba de que Jim Kirk era plenamente consciente del elevado índice de bajas de su tripulación, pero de momento no tenía por qué preocuparse por tales cuestiones. En vez de eso, debería centrarse en ponerse bien. Sin embargo, seguramente le complacería conocer los progresos en la reparación de la nave, y Spock planeaba contárselos a su capitán cuando más tarde fuera a visitarlo.

Quizás antes de dirigirse al hospital compraría un regalo para el capitán, como habían hecho otros miembros de la tripulación. Al parecer era un gesto adecuado, y la costumbre de hacer regalos en ocasiones especiales no le era completamente desconocida. Si algo podía considerarse una ocasión especial, era el volver de entre los muertos. Jim sentía especial debilidad por la literatura terrestre de principios del siglo XX. Quizás un libro nuevo ayudaría al capitán a pasar el rato de una forma más agradable mientras se recuperaba. Y a 'evitar que se metiera en problemas' como decía el doctor McCoy.

Spock no podía negar que le complacía la rápida recuperación de Jim. Cuando McCoy había contactado con él esa mañana para informarle de lo rápido que los signos vitales del capitán habían aumentado durante las horas siguientes a su salida del coma, no había podido evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios mientras, a su vez, transmitía al resto de la tripulación las noticias sobre la recuperación de su capitán. Esto, sin duda, parecía haber subido los ánimos de la mayoría de los tripulantes. A pesar de que muchos no conocían el alcance total de las heridas del capitán Kirk.

La muerte del capitán Kirk y su resurrección eran sólo dos de los muchos aspectos de la reciente misión del _Enterprise_ que habían sido clasificados. La historia oficial era que el canalla del comandante John Harrison había traicionado la Federación, siendo únicamente responsable de la explosión del archivo en Londres y del secuestro de la nueva nave ultrasecreta, el _Vengeance_. El almirante Marcus había muerto durante el secuestro, y tanto el _Enterprise_ como el _Vengeance_ habían resultado seriamente dañados en el intento de apresar a Harrison. El comandante John Harrison murió al cabo de poco tras su declarado arresto debido a las heridas sufridas en el accidente del _Vengeance_. No se mencionó la auténtica identidad de John Harrison ni la traición del almirante Marcus en el informe oficial que se hizo público.

Lógicamente, Spock entendía el motivo. Ya era bastante negativo que un comandante de la Flota Estelar traicionara la Federación y causase tanta muerte y destrucción. Pero si hubiese salido a la luz que un almirante de alto rango de la Flota era no sólo igual de culpable, sino que casi había conducido a la Federación a una guerra con los klingons, la reputación pública de la Flota podría haberse visto severamente dañada y podría haber originado un distanciamiento considerable entre los rangos de la Flota. Además, no había forma de saber hasta dónde llegaba la conspiración. Haría falta mucho tiempo para aclarar esta complicada red. Cosa que resultaría más sencilla de hacer si el público no era presa del pánico.

Aún así, el engaño y el descarado encubrimiento de lo que realmente había pasado contrariaba al vulcano. Tampoco se le escapaba la ironía del asunto: el capitán Kirk había sido castigado por mentir en un informe oficial al no mencionar que la tripulación del _Enterprise_ había interferido con el volcán del planeta Nibiru, una acción que había resultado en la salvación de toda una especie. Había roto la Primera Directriz para salvar la vida de Spock. Y aún así, el Alto Mando de la Flota estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo al encubrir lo que había sucedido realmente con el almirante Marcus y Khan.

Spock podía imaginar lo que diría Jim al respecto. Nada bonito, seguramente.

“Comandante Spock.” La voz de Nyota sacó al vulcano de sus pensamientos y se giró para mirarla mientras ésta se le acercaba.

“¿Sí, teniente?” respondió Spock con profesionalidad, como hacía siempre que estaban de servicio y había otros tripulantes presentes. Aunque la mayoría de la tripulación sabía de su relación ‘gracias a James T. Kirk y a su bocaza’ como Nyota había dicho una vez, Spock insistía en ser profesional. Era necesario que nunca pudieran decir que su relación privada interfería con su relación laboral. Sin embargo, gracias a que conocía tan bien a Nyota en privado, notó el ligero rastro de tensión en su voz, cosa que quizás otros que no conocieran a la joven tan bien hubieran pasado por alto.

“Acabamos de recibir un mensaje del Cuerpo Médico de la Flota, señor.” Empezó la teniente Uhura, y aunque la expresión de Spock permaneció impasible, frunció el ceño para sus adentros. El doctor McCoy ya había contactado con él esa mañana para ponerle al día del estado del capitán. A menos que su condición hubiese cambiado dramáticamente en las últimas horas, McCoy no debería tener motivos para volver a ponerse en contacto con él tan pronto.

A pesar de toda lógica, Spock sintió que en su interior se formaba un nudo de preocupación.

“El capitán Kirk desea hablar con usted tan pronto como le sea posible.”

Spock asintió.

“Gracias, teniente. Por favor, informe al hangar del puerto espacial de que voy a necesitar una lanzadera inmediatamente.”

Nyota le ofreció una sonrisa de comprensión y asintió. “Sí, comandante.” Después volvió a su puesto.

Spock abandonó el puente inmediatamente, dejando a cargo al teniente Sulu en su ausencia. Mientras se dirigía al compartimento hermético que lo conduciría al puerto espacial, no pudo menos que preguntarse a qué vendría tal citación. El mensaje del capitán Kirk decía ‘tan pronto como sea posible’, sugiriendo que el asunto no era tan urgente como para pedirle a su primer oficial que lo dejara todo de inmediato. Aunque eso era esencialmente lo que estaba haciendo. Porque si el asunto no fuera de cierta importancia, Jim no lo habría llamado y hubiese esperado a que Spock fuera a visitarlo en otro momento.

Spock estaba obligado a dar parte otra vez a las 09:00 horas en Londres, para lo que faltaban menos de dos horas. Quizás tendría el tiempo justo de tomar la lanzadera hacia la Tierra para ver a Jim antes de tener que irse para llegar al interrogatorio a tiempo.

Por desgracia, eso implicaba que Spock tendría que olvidar sus planes de conseguir un regalo para su amigo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Capitán.” Saludó al hombre que yacía en la cama cuando entró en la habitación de James Kirk. Cuando Jim alzó la vista del padd que estaba examinando, el vulcano notó el mejorado aspecto de su capitán respecto a ayer. Obviamente, ya lo sabía gracias al informe del doctor McCoy, pero una cosa era leer sobre ello y otra muy distinta era verlo con sus propios ojos.

Era realmente extraordinario.

Jim estaba sentado por sus propios medios, sin el más mínimo signo de la debilidad, cansancio o malestar que había mostrado el día anterior. Su piel había perdido la palidez enfermiza que había tenido esas últimas dos semanas y los azules ojos del humano brillaban y se mostraron alerta cuando se fijaron en él. Si Spock no lo hubiese visto por sí mismo, le habría parecido imposible de creer que ese hombre hubiera sufrido una radiotoxemia letal apenas catorce días atrás.

Cuando Jim le sonrió de esa forma tranquila que Spock conocía tan bien, el vulcano sintió que ese nudo de preocupación que había sentido en su pecho desde que había recibido el mensaje esa mañana desaparecía. Fue reemplazado por una también familiar curiosidad que a menudo experimentaba cuando trataba con su capitán, cuyas acciones eran casi impredecibles incluso en el mejor de los casos.

“Buenos días, Spock. Pase. Cierre la puerta, ¿quiere?” Saludó Jim, pero Spock detectó el más leve rastro de tensión en la voz del joven, cosa que le hizo enarcar una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el que su capitán quería verle, al parecer no quería que otros se enterasen.

Sin duda no se trataba de una convocatoria ‘social’ pues, tal como Spock había sospechado. Cerró la puerta como le había pedido y se acercó a la cama.

“Gracias por venir tan rápido.”

Spock asintió y esperó.

“Um, vale.” Jim asintió, casi para sí mismo, y dudó. Parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, y Spock reconoció la expresión de su capitán demasiado bien. Jim iba a decir algo que sospechaba que no gustaría a Spock.

No por primera vez, Spock deseó estar equivocado.

“Vale… necesito su ayuda en cierto tema. He intentado informarme un poco por mi cuenta.” Empezó Jim, señalando el padd. “Pero ya sabe que nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas…”

Jim estaba siendo muy impreciso. Mala señal.

“… Hay tantas leyes y regulaciones y excepciones. Sobre el tratamiento de prisoneros y qué castigos por crímenes se consideran humanamente aceptables. La experimentación en seres conscientes ha sido ilegal durante generaciones, así que alguien tiene que haber aprovechado todas las lagunas legales habidas y por haber para lograr que aprueben esto, y necesito saber cuáles…”

Sólo podía haber una razón por la que esos temas en concreto interesarían a James Kirk en ese momento. Spock de verdad, de verdad, deseaba equivocarse. Jim no podía estar pensando en…

“… para ver si existe algún modo de apelar la sentencia de Khan.”

Pues sí.

Spock parpadeó. De todos los posibles motivos por los que Jim podía querer verle que había ido considerando de camino, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido eso.

“Disculpe, capitán. ¿Se trata de otra broma? Porque ya sabe que a veces se me escapan las complejidades de los chistes humanos…” preguntó esperanzado. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya conocía la respuesta incluso antes de la mirada sufrida de Jim.

“No es ninguna broma, Spock.”

“Permiso para hablar con franqueza, capitán.”

“Spock…” gimió Jim. Sí, gimió. Pero Spock permaneció impasible. Su capitán soltó un profundo suspiro.

“Desde luego, Spock.”

Spock asintió, juntando las manos a la espalda.

“No persiga esto.” Dijo sin rodeos, cosa que debió sorprender a Jim, ya que su joven capitán se lo quedó mirando con la mirada vacía durante unos segundos antes de registrar sus palabras.

“Uh, ¿le importaría explicarse?” preguntó con cautela, como si no quisiera oír la respuesta, y probablemente así era. Pero Spock iba a decirlo de todos modos.

“Sea lo que sea que esté usted pensando o planeando respecto a Khan Noonien Singh, no lo persiga.” Dijo Spock, sabiendo que cualquier expectativa de que el obstinado joven simplemente aceptara su consejo sin protestar era una mera fantasía, pero aún así mantuvo la esperanza.

“Mire, Spock. Sé que no le gusta ese tipo. Sin duda, a mí tampoco. Pero si lo que dijo Bones es cierto, esto está mal…”

Spock movió la cabeza. Sus… sentimientos… personales hacia el súper humano no eran la razón de su objeción. O al menos, no su principal preocupación en ese momento.

“Capitán, toda la información sobre los crímenes, la captura y la condena de Khan se ha considerado del más alto secreto por el Mando de la Flota. No me fue permitido asistir a la vista, y no estoy seguro de dónde ha obtenido esa información el doctor McCoy, pero sí sé que las decisiones tomadas fueron unánimes e inapelables.”

“¡Pero eso no hace que estén bien, Spock!”

“Es más, capitán, he asistido a muchos interrogatorios desde el final de nuestra misión, y han surgido algunas… cuestiones… que ponen en duda su capacidad para continuar como capitán del _Enterprise_.”

Jim cerró la boca con un chasquido audible. El silencio que siguió era ensordecedor.

“¿Qué tipo de ‘cuestiones’?” Preguntó al fin en voz baja.

“La cuestión de si la decisión del almirante Marcus de restablecerle como capitán del _Enterprise_ es válida dada su posterior traición a la Federación. La cuestión de si usted conocía el verdadero propósito de la misión del almirante antes de que llegásemos a Kronos. La cuestión de si sus recientes… heridas… y el tratamiento utilizado pueden haber dejado su juicio… comprometido… y no apto para el mando…” Spock se forzó a decir esto último aún sabiendo el daño que sus palabras causarían a su amigo.

La expresión de angustia y traición que llenó de repente la mirada de Jim antes de que el hombre apartase la vista golpeó a Spock como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se forzó a permanecer firme. Jim tenía que entender cuán desesperada era la situación.

“Capitán… Jim…”

Lentamente, el joven volvió a mirar a Spock. Aunque Jim intentaba no parecer afectado, Spock veía con claridad la agitación que sus palabras le habían causado. Cuando el Mando de la Flota Estelar le quitó el _Enterprise_ tras el incidente de Nibiru, le había supuesto un duro golpe. Ahora, con semejante amenaza cerniéndose de nuevo sobre él… Aunque los expresivos ojos del hombre no lo mostrasen, podía ver el efecto de sus palabras reflejado en el instrumental médico monitorizando las constantes del capitán.

Probablemente el doctor McCoy tendría unas palabras con él por ello más tarde.

“No le digo esto para hacerle daño, sino para informarle de la gravedad de la situación. No sería sensato ‘marear la perdiz’ como dice el dicho, o cuestionar las decisiones del Mando de la Flota a estas alturas. Especialmente respecto a Khan…”

“Entendido, señor Spock.” Respondió Jim, y la repentina formalidad casi lo hizo encogerse. Casi.

El silencio que se produjo a continuación se alargó y Spock se forzó a hablar antes de que se volviera incómodo.

“¿Eso es todo, capitán?”

Cuando Jim asintió secamente, Spock se obligó a darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación aun cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo. Pero quedaba claro que James Kirk tenía uno de sus ‘mosqueos’ ahora, y Spock no podía culparle siquiera. Era una suerte que fuese medio vulcano, o seguramente sería incapaz de mantener la calma durante algunos de los interrogatorios a los que lo habían obligado a asistir cuando ponían en duda las acciones de Jim o su aptitud para el servicio.

Spock no lograba decidir si le sorprendía o no el interés de Jim en la suerte de Khan. Por un lado, su compasión y su deseo de hacer lo correcto eran algunas de las cualidades más admirables del capitán. Era una de las muchas razones por las que su tripulación lo quería tanto, y por qué contaba con la lealtad de sus compañeros… sus amigos. Por otro lado, se trataba de Khan. Un hombre que había hecho daño a Jim de tantos modos, cuyas acciones de hecho lo habían conducido a su _muerte_. Que Jim considerase siquiera _ayudar_ al hombre de algún modo…

Frunciendo el ceño, Spock tomó una decisión y contactó con el doctor McCoy mediante su comunicador. El doctor no se mostró muy contento de ser interrumpido, como siempre, pero en cuanto el vulcano le explicó que el asunto afectaba a Jim, el hombre accedió a verle de inmediato.

Spock esperó al doctor al final del pasillo de la habitación de Jim. Cuando llegó, Spock notó que el hombre parecía un poco falto de aire, indicando que había venido al menos parte del camino corriendo, aunque lo escondía bien.

“Vale. ¿Cuál es esa maldita emergencia?” Preguntó McCoy con impaciencia, echando un vistazo en dirección a la habitación de Jim. Spock adivinó que el hombre estaba resistiendo la necesidad de ir a revisar a su paciente y amigo inmediatamente.

“Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme, doctor. Comprendo que los expedientes médicos de los pacientes son confidenciales, pero dadas las circunstancias…”

McCoy frunció el ceño. “Suéltelo ya.”

“Deseo examinar los escáneres médicos del capitán Kirk, concretamente los cerebrales, de antes y después de su… accidente.”


	5. Capítulo 5

“Se lo he dicho, si hubiera alguna anomalía en los escáneres, yo ya la habría encontrado,” repitió Leonard McCoy, logrando a duras penas no gritar.

Al menos, antes de permitirse tal cosa, había esperado a que la puerta de ese armario escobero que el jefe de personal médico intentaba hacer pasar por un despacho se cerrase. Toda una proeza, cuando trataba con ese cabrón de orejas puntiagudas de pie frente a él. La única razón por la que aún mantenía el control sobre su temperamento y el volumen de su voz era que si alguien que pasase por allí le escuchaba, las consecuencias serían terribles.

Especialmente cuando Spock estaba sugiriendo que…

“¡A Jim no le pasa nada que unas cuantas semanas más de reposo absoluto y fisioterapia no puedan curar! Hace días que desapareció todo rastro de irradiación de su sangre y tejidos. Lóbulo frontal, control motor, córtex sensorial, lóbulo temporal – no hay ningún daño en absoluto en ninguna parte de su cerebro, ya sea por la radiación o por la congelación criogénica.”

¿Acaso ese duende de sangre verde no veía que ése había sido uno de sus mayores miedos (aparte de que Jim no llegara a despertar)? ¿Que no hubiese metido a Jim en el criotubo lo bastante rápido para evitar daños cerebrales irreparables? ¿Que su mejor amigo no pudiera volver a hablar, o moverse, o recordar siquiera quién era? ¿O que simplemente fuera… distinto…?

Leonard había realizado todos los exámenes sanguíneos, radiografías y escáneres que se le habían ocurrido para asegurarse de que no había ninguna anormalidad física en el organismo de Jim. Pero no había sido hasta ayer, cuando el joven por fin había abierto los ojos y McCoy había hablado con él, que supo, simplemente lo supo, maldita sea, que Jim estaba bien. Que iba a ponerse bien.

“Doctor, no pongo en duda sus capacidades diagnósticas en este asunto. Tiene razón, parece que el capitán se está recuperando bien. Sólo deseo confirmar que no hay nada en ninguno de esos escáneres que pueda ser potencialmente utilizado contra el capitán por un tercero por cualquier razón. La más mínima oportunidad podría dar pie a que cuestionen aún más la capacidad de mando del capitán,” respondió Spock con calma, casi con demasiada calma de hecho, cosa que hizo a Leonard mirar al medio vulcano con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospecha.

Los vulcanos no mienten, pero eso no significa que siempre digan toda la verdad. McCoy sospechaba que en todo esto había algo más que Spock no le estaba contando. Por el momento, el doctor se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y a darse por vencido, frustrado.

“Vale,” le espetó, murmurando para sí mientras rodeaba a Spock para llegar a su escritorio. El despacho era realmente pequeño; apenas había sitio suficiente para ambos sin que invadieran el espacio personal del otro. Pero era lo mejor que el Consejo Médico había podido hacer con tan poca antelación, dado que McCoy no formaba parte del personal operativo habitual del hospital.

Leonard se sentó en el también estrecho escritorio y encendió el terminal, recuperando rápidamente los escáneres que Spock quería ver. En circunstancias normales seguramente se habría negado a darle esa información, sin importar lo que dijese Spock, ya que suponía una violación de la confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente. Pero como de todos modos pronto tendría que enviar los escáneres a la comisión revisora de la Flota, no seguirían siendo confidenciales mucho tiempo.

Ese era otro aspecto de todo este maldito lío que molestaba horrores al doctor. Por si aún no habían hecho pasar a Jim bastante, el Mando de la Flota parecía desesperado por culparlo de algún modo de todo el puto lío. Estaban cuestionando su lealtad y su forma de ser, y todo mientras el hombre había estado prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte e incapaz de defenderse. Leonard había sido convocado sólo a un interrogatorio como aval de personalidad, y no había sido agradable. Los de seguridad lo habían tenido que escoltar hasta la salida. No lo habían vuelto a llamar.

Pero no entendía por qué. Cierto era que Jim y el Mando de la Flota nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, y Jim había estado metido en un pequeño problema incluso antes de que Marcus entrara en escena. ¿Había Jim cometido errores? Sí. Pero ¿cómo podía saber lo que iba a pasar? ¿Acaso se suponía que era algún tipo de adivino y podía ver lo que Marcus había estado planeando? ¿Acaso el joven se había lanzado a la misión sin pensarlo y comprometido emocionalmente? Quizás, pero equivocarse es de humanos, ¡joder! Jim había hecho lo mejor que podía en una situación totalmente jodida, había muerto para salvar a su tripulación. ¡Deberían tratarle como a un maldito héroe! En vez de eso, lo estaban tratando casi como si Jim fuese el traidor, y no Marcus.

Leonard recuperó el último archivo y entonces se levantó para que Spock pudiera ocupar su lugar. El vulcano examinó todos los escáneres detenidamente, comparando los más antiguos, tomados unos seis meses atrás en su último examen físico, con los obtenidos justo después de su salida del crioestasis y de la transfusión de la sangre de Khan. McCoy todavía hizo una mueca al ver los daños evidentes que indicaban los escáneres, pero los escáneres posteriores mostraban mejoras graduales. Hasta finalmente el último, el que McCoy había hecho esa mañana, que era idéntico al tomado seis meses atrás.

“¿Satisfecho?” Preguntó Leonard, y el vulcano asintió.

“Sí, doctor. Gracias.” Spock se levantó y empezó a rodear a McCoy como si pretendiera irse. Pero Leonard le cerró el paso, recibiendo una ceja alzada por parte del vulcano.

“Y ahora, ¿quiere decirme a qué viene esto realmente?” exigió, preparado para quedarse ahí todo el día si fuese necesario hasta que Spock se lo contara. Algo en su expresión debió transmitir eso mismo, porque la ceja del vulcano logró subir un poco más antes de volver a su sitio y soltó un suspiro casi inaudible.

“El capitán me hizo llamar esta mañana para pedirme consejo en cierto asunto,” empezó Spock, siendo deliberadamente impreciso, por lo que Leonard lo fulminó aún más con la mirada.

“¿Le importaría ser un poco más específico?”

“El capitán estaba interesado en el bienestar de Khan, preocupado de que su tratamiento fuese poco ético. Le he explicado que no sería sensato cuestionar la decisión de la Flota Estelar en este asunto. Parecía estar algo afectado.”

Leonard parpadeó, sin saber qué parte le sorprendía más.

“¿Y qué? ¿Usted pensó que eso implicaba algún daño cerebral?” Preguntó Leonard, desconcertado. Aunque entendía su punto de vista. Al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de Khan. Sin duda Leonard tendría unas palabras con Jim sobre esto más tarde. Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco era algo tan fuera de lugar.

El vulcano le lanzó una mirada impasible.

“No necesariamente, doctor. No es la primera vez que el capitán muestra compasión por un enemigo,” respondió Spock, y Leonard supo que ambos estaban pensando en el incidente con Nero, cuando Jim había ofrecido ayudar a la tripulación romulana en el último momento, antes de que la nave fuese destruida. Leonard no había estado ahí entonces, pero Jim se lo había explicado después. Aunque no pudieron hacer nada ante el rechazo de Nero de la oferta, el capitán se había sentido algo culpable por no haber podido hacer más.

“Creí necesario asegurarme de que la preocupación del capitán era auténtica, y no influenciada tal vez por otros factores,” concluyó el vulcano, todo muy lógico, claro. Leonard casi puso los ojos en blanco. Pero entendía la petición de Spock; a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos se preocupaban por Jim.

“Muy bien,” dijo a regañadientes, y el vulcano asintió.

“Ahora tendrá que disculparme, doctor. Tengo un compromiso previo al que debo atender.” Dijo Spock, y Leonard finalmente se apartó de su camino y le siguió fuera del pequeño despacho.

Cada uno se fue por su lado sin decir nada más, pero intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo. Ambos harían lo que fuese necesario para proteger a Jim. En cuando el vulcano estuvo fuera de su vista, Leonard se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo.

Era obvio que tenían que hablar, y Leonard se sentía parcialmente responsable por todo eso. Al fin y al cabo, él le había contado a Jim lo que le había ocurrido a Khan, y había visto que el joven no parecía muy contento de oírlo. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que Jim de hecho estuviera pensando en hacer algo para remediarlo.

Leonard sacudió la cabeza y soltó un fuerte suspiro. El chico no tenía ningún instinto de supervivencia.

“Jim, necesito hablar contigo…” empezó Leonard mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, pero su voz se apagó cuando se detuvo en seco en el umbral.

En la habitación, la cama estaba vacía.  


	6. Capítulo 6

La charla con Spock no había ido en absoluto como Jim Kirk había planeado.

Oh, desde luego que había imaginado que el vulcano podría objeciones. Había pasado casi toda la mañana intentando pensar en razones lógicas que darle sobre por qué deberían desafiar la decisión de la Flota Estelar respecto a la sentencia de Khan. Ni por un segundo había pensado que sería sencillo convencer al vulcano, especialmente considerando que Spock una vez había creído totalmente lógico abandonar a Jim en Delta Vega. Ese no había sido precisamente el punto álgido de su relación.

Pero tenía la certeza de que podría convencer a Spock siempre y cuando mantuviera cosas como las emociones y las ‘corazonadas’ fuera de escena, explicándole que, sin importar lo que hubiese hecho Khan ni que dicha experimentación pudiese ayudar a otros, estaba simple y llanamente mal. Era inmoral, y si lo permitían, no los hacía mejores que Khan. Incluso podía que los hiciera peor.

Tenía todos sus argumentos planeados. Pero no había tenido ocasión de expresarlos porque no se esperaba que Spock le dijese que tenía una soga alrededor del cuello.

Jim sabía que el Mando de la Flota no aprobaba ni sus métodos ni a él, a pesar de la elevada tasa de éxito de las misiones del _Enterprise_. Lo de Nibiru simplemente les había dado la excusa que estaban buscando para quitarle el _Enterprise_. ¡Habían estado dispuestos a enviarlo de vuelta a la Academia, por Dios! Jim era plenamente consciente de que el almirante Pike debía haber movido algunos hilos importantes para lograr asignar a Jim como su primer oficial.

Quizás el almirante Pike tenía razón y no estaba preparado para la silla, porque Jim era claramente tonto. Había pensado estúpidamente que el Mando de la Flota tendría cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento. Había creído estúpidamente que el Mando de la Flota se daría cuenta de que tenían que trabajar juntos después de este desastre en vez de lanzarse a la garganta del otro.

Nunca había pensado que pudieran tacharlo de traidor.

¿Inexperto? Quizá. ¿Desobediente? A veces. ¿Imprudente? De vez en cuando. ¿Pero un traidor? ¿Cómo podían creer que había estado confabulado con Marcus? Era una locura.

Sentía náuseas con sólo pensarlo.

¿Lo estaban haciendo a propósito para intentar ‘controlarlo’ y que no marease la perdiz, como había dicho Spock? Como un perro desobediente atado, todo lo que tenían que hacer era tirar de su cadena para meterle en cintura, amenazarlo con quitarle su nave para asegurarse de que se ‘comportaba’. Podía hacerlo, además – ponerle en algún tipo de período de prueba indefinido en cuanto se pasara de la raya…

Jim cerró los puños con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró a medida que la ira empezaba a eclipsar la sorpresa que le habían traído las palabras de Spock.

Básicamente, tenía dos opciones. Podía hacer lo que sugería Spock, cerrar el pico, olvidarse de Khan como todos los demás querían y esperar que todo esto pasara al olvido. O podía intentar ayudar a un hombre al que tenía toda la razón para odiar y de paso acabar con su carrera.

Jim le dio vueltas en silencio durante largo rato antes de decidir que no tenía suficiente información. No podía lanzarse a la acción precipitadamente y sin preparación, pues tenía mucho que perder si se le iba de las manos.

Jim no tenía pruebas de que Khan pudiera haber sido maltratado por el almirante Marcus. El hombre había dicho que lo había utilizado, explotado, que había amenazado a su tripulación, pero podría ser mentira, y cualquier simpatía que Jim pudiera sentir hacia la situación de Khan podría estar basada en falsas conjeturas. Aunque suponía que no saber si Khan había sido o no maltratado previamente no tenía nada que ver con si lo estaban maltratando ahora, conocer toda la historia quizá haría que Jim estuviera más dispuesto a jugársela por él.

Errar es de humanos.

Además, si resultaba que Khan había mentido, a Jim le sería mucho más difícil alegar razones para pedir clemencia. Muchos de sus argumentos dependían del hecho de que Khan simplemente había actuado movido por los eventos que el almirante Marcus ya había puesto en marcha. Podía no excusar nada de lo que Khan había hecho, incluyendo a toda la gente inocente a la que había asesinado en busca de venganza contra el hombre que lo había agraviado, pero dado que el Mando de la Flota parecía tan impaciente por ir repartiendo culpas y castigos a diestro y siniestro, al menos deberían apuntar al objetivo correcto.

También sería útil poder encontrar pruebas de que Khan estaba siendo maltratado ahora. Claro que todo eso de la experimentación en humanos sonaba mal, pero quizá Jim estaba asumiendo lo peor. Quizá Khan incluso había accedido a ello. Algún tipo de negociación de la pena como una sentencia más apropiada para sus crímenes, o algo así.

Para ser sincero, Jim no sabía qué pensar de eso.

Vale, entonces necesitaba descubrir qué había pasado exactamente en el juicio de Khan, o ausencia de éste. Necesitaba saber más sobre la implicación de Khan con Marcus. Y necesitaba saber más sobre esos experimentos, o lo que fuese que la División Científica tuviese planeado. Pan comido.

Spock había dicho que toda la información sobre Khan estaba clasificada. Lo que significaba que los de la Flota no iban a soltar palabra por muy bien que se lo pidiera. Sabiendo cuál era el siguiente paso a tomar, Jim empezó a quitarse todos los sensores conectados a su cuerpo con determinación. Una vez completa la parte fácil, apartó las sábanas y movió las piernas hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama.

Inmediatamente lo invadió una oleada de mareo y una serie de dolores hicieron acto de presencia por todo su cuerpo. Jim tomó una bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, haciendo desaparecer la sensación de vértigo. Quizá Bones tuviese razón sobre eso de la fisioterapia.

Una parte de su mente le decía que hacer eso ahora era muy mala idea. Era mediodía. El hospital estaría a rebosar de doctores, personal y pacientes. Pronto vendría una enfermera, o quizá el propio Bones, a traerle la comida, y si descubrían que había desaparecido, se le iba a caer el pelo. Sería mucho más inteligente esperar hasta la noche, momento en que seguramente su ausencia pasaría desapercibida durante unas horas. Además, eso le daría a su cuerpo unas cuantas horas más para recuperarse, cosa que facilitaría las cosas.

Pero si esperaba, tendría que quedarse ahí tumbado, sin hacer nada y volviéndose loco, como la noche anterior. No podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde la cama. Había un límite en lo que podía investigar con un simple padd de limitada capacidad de codificación. Necesitaba un verdadero terminal de ordenador y al menos unas cuantas horas de privacidad si iba a intentar piratear ese tipo de información ultrasecreta de la base de datos de la Flota sin que lo pillaran. Además, si no lo hacía ahora, quizá más tarde no tendría oportunidad. El tiempo estaba en su contra en todos los sentidos. El Mando de la Flota ya le había puesto la soga al cuello, así que no iba a esperar sentado a que le quitaran la silla de debajo.

Asintiendo para sí y fortaleciendo su determinación, Jim puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó por primera vez en semanas. O lo intentó, al menos. Sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse en cuanto intentó volcar peso en ellas y la sensación de mareo se multiplicó por diez. Jim cerró los ojos y se aferró al borde de la cama para sostenerse, respirando con regularidad y rezando que el mareo se le pasara pronto.

No se le pasó. Al menos no del todo. Pero sí lo bastante para no sentirse como si fuese a vomitar o a caerse de culo en cualquier momento. Con cuidado, Jim abrió los ojos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de dar un paso tambaleante. Era casi como si sus piernas ya no recordasen cómo funcionaban y sus nervios estuvieran enloqueciendo, provocándole cosquilleos por las piernas, espalda, hombros y brazos. Pero logró dar unos cuantos pasos más, cada vez más firmes y seguros, y cuando llegó a los pies de la cama, dejó de apoyarse en ella. Se tambaleó un poco, pero permaneció de pie.

Muy bien. De todos modos, esperaba no tener que ir muy lejos.

Jim llegó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió para asomarse al pasillo. La zona estaba desierta de momento, así que se deslizó fuera de su habitación y avanzó por el pasillo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Usaba la pared como apoyo siempre que lo necesitaba, pero para cuando llegó a un cuarto de suministros médicos cercano, estaba sudando a mares y le temblaban las manos.

Rápidamente encontró lo que esperaba, un pijama de médico que pasaría mucho más inadvertido que el fino camisón de paciente de los que dejan el culo al aire que llevaba puesto. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápidamente que pudo, y tras buscar un poco más en el cuarto, hizo otro hallazgo bienvenido: un carrito médico lleno de hipoesprays ya preparados. Jim escogió uno cargado con un estimulante que reconoció y rápidamente se lo inyectó. Sin duda Bones iba a matarlo por eso, pero Jim no se arrepintió cuando al instante empezó a sentirse mejor. Sentía la mente más clara, las náuseas empezaron a desaparecer casi de inmediato y se notaba mucho más estable de pie. Incluso dejaron de temblarle las manos.

Jim se echó al bolsillo unos cuantos hipoesprays más por si los necesitaba más tarde y rápidamente salió del cuarto de suministros. Un terminal público cercano le procuró el directorio del hospital, un mapa detallado y, con unas cuantas líneas extra de código, le resultó fácil encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Jim cogió el ascensor hasta la planta señalada y se dirigió al despacho que el ordenador le había indicado, que pertenecía a una tal doctora Danielle, cuyo turno no empezaba hasta al menos dentro de seis horas. Eso debería darle a Jim tiempo de sobras.

Se coló en el despacho y se dirigió al escritorio donde lo aguardaba el terminal de ordenador. Jim se sintió exhausto cuando se hundió en la sorprendentemente cómoda silla, pero también energizado. Por ahora, todo bien. Jim encendió el terminal e hizo crujir sus nudillos. Que empiece el espectáculo.

Primero pirateó el sistema de seguridad del hospital y se aseguró de borrar cualquier evidencia de su paseo por el hospital de las grabaciones de seguridad. Satisfecho a sabiendas de que no iba a ser interrumpido, Jim procedió a piratear los servidores de alta seguridad de la Flota Estelar. Con suerte, no le llevaría más de un par de horas.

Tres horas después, Jim empezó a dudar de sus habilidades o a preguntarse si los archivos que estaba buscando no habían sido sólo clasificados, sino destruidos. No, los de la Flota eran demasiado quisquillosos para eso, tenían que estar en alguna parte. Simplemente tendría que buscar un poco más de lo que había previsto.

Por fin le tocó el gordo.

Era la grabación de la vista de Khan, y Jim la había encontrado casi por casualidad. No la habían archivado usando el verdadero nombre de Khan, o su alias de John Harrison, sino simplemente un número de archivo al azar, y la única razón por la que Jim lo había encontrado era porque se trataba de una de las pocas vistas dentro del periodo de tiempo al que no le correspondía ninguna fecha de juicio. Jim echó un rápido vistazo a las grabaciones de seguridad del hospital, y aunque parecía que la actividad había aumentado, no estaba cerca del despacho en el que estaba escondido. Decidiendo que aún tenía algo de tiempo, Jim se acomodó para mirar la grabación.

Jim reconoció a varios de los asistentes. El almirante Cartwright parecía estar supervisando el proceso judicial. También estaban el almirante Robert Bennett, el almirante James Komack, el almirante Richard Barnett y otros a los que Jim conocía sólo por su reputación. Era muy diferente de la vista de Jim Kirk por sus ‘trampas’ en el Kobayashi Maru. Dios, aquello le parecía tan lejano ahora. Entonces, la sala de actos había estado llena hasta los topes de cadetes e instructores de la Flota. Pero Jim sólo podía contar veinte miembros del más alto rango en la vista de Khan. A Jim no le sorprendía mucho, dado lo que Spock y Bones le habían dicho sobre el alto secretismo del asunto.

Aunque le hacía preguntarse de dónde habría sacado Bones la información. Tendría que preguntárselo más tarde… seguramente mucho después de que Bones terminase de echarle la bronca.

Jim se concentró lo mejor que pudo en la jerga legal, aunque sólo entendió la mitad. Tomó nota de algunas referencias que podría buscar después si era necesario. Por fin, leyeron la lista de cargos y la cámara enfocó a Khan por primera vez.

Muy a su pesar, Jim se descubrió con los puños apretados y la respiración acelerada, y por un momento lo vio todo rojo. Porque de repente volvía a estar en el _Vengeance_ , apaleado y luchando por respirar sobre el frío suelo de metal mientras ese… monstruo… amenazaba con matarlos a él y al resto de su tripulación si Spock no cumplía sus exigencias. Juraría que podía sentir el dolor fantasma de sus costillas debido a la salvaje patada que le había dado para silenciarlo cuando había intentado decirle a Spock que no le diera a ese cabrón lo que quería. Por descontado, en ese momento desconocía el truco que Spock estaba planeando.

_"Bien Kirk, parece oportuno devolverle con los suyos. Después de todo, ningún barco debería hundirse sin su capitán."_

Esa había sido la última vez que había visto a Khan, hasta ahora. Ahora…

Jim parpadeó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar despacio. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando actualmente, no en el pasado. Jim tendría tiempo de sobras para ocuparse de eso más tarde. Quizá no le quedase mucho tiempo para ver la grabación… y ahora que se permitía admitirlo, el hombre de la pantalla guardaba poco parecido con el hombre que Jim recordaba.

Khan iba vestido con un sencillo uniforme gris de prisión. Sus manos estaban esposadas frente a él con unos grilletes parecidos a los que Jim había usado para subirlo al _Enterprise_. Pero también había sujeciones alrededor de sus bíceps y de su torso que lo mantenían inmóvil casi por completo, así como grilletes en los tobillos, cosa que le hacía preguntarse cómo había podido siquiera entrar andando a la vista. Además, las esposas parecían estar atornilladas al suelo por si acaso. ¿Un poco excesivo? ¿Especialmente considerando los dos guardias de seguridad armados que flanqueaban a Khan? Quizá si se tratara de cualquier otro, Jim habría dicho que sí. Pero se trataba de Khan. Jim sabía que la única razón por la que había podido subir a Khan a bordo del _Enterprise_ tan fácilmente fue porque el hombre había querido estar allí. Si hubiese querido huir…

Pero sólo con mirar la imagen de la pantalla, huir parecía ser lo último que Khan tenía en mente. Se veía… cansado. Cosa que a Jim le parecía casi imposible, habiéndolo visto en acción. Lo había visto derrotar un escuadrón entero de klingons por su cuenta y después soportar la paliza que Jim le había dado sin apenas esfuerzo. Pero el cansancio en su figura encorvada era inconfundible y ese aura de arrogancia y superioridad que siempre desprendía había… desaparecido.

Khan ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a los que lo rodeaban. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara y la mirada perdida y clavada en el suelo. Jim recordaba cómo esos ojos azules como el hielo lo habían perforado como láseres ardientes cada vez que Khan lo había mirado. Ahora, parecían muertos.

¿Qué demonios?

El hombre parecía derrotado. Deshecho. Como si lo hubiese perdido… todo. Todo lo que Jim conocía de ese hombre, sólo que no parecía posible. A menos que…

_“Mi tripulación es mi familia, Kirk. ¿Acaso hay algo que usted no haría por su familia?”_

Joder. ¿Es que nadie se lo había dicho? Cuando los torpedos habían explotado, destruyendo el _Vengeance_ , incluso Jim había creído - hasta que Bones se lo explicó todo - que Spock había matado a la tripulación de Khan. Si nadie se lo había dicho a Khan, debía creer que todos habían muerto al explotar los torpedos.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Pena? Casi parecía imposible. No porque creyera que Khan no pudiese sentir tal cosa, sino porque anteriormente Khan ya había creído muertos a los suyos a manos de Marcus. Y, en respuesta, había empezado unaguerra individual contra la Flota Estelar, ¡y a punto había estado de ganarla! ¿Por qué simplemente se rendiría ahora?

Jim observó a Khan detenidamente, escuchando a medias a uno de los almirantes mientras éste daba la lata sobre una larga lista de normativas a las que sabía que debería estar prestando atención. Estaba pasando algo por alto. Pero no lograba adivinar qué…

“Comandante John Harrison. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado, culpable o inocente?”

El almirante Cartwright por fin se dirigió directamente a Khan. Como era de esperar, Khan ignoró al hombre igual que había ignorado todo lo demás desarrollándose a su alrededor. No fue hasta que uno de los agentes de seguridad lo golpeó bruscamente en la espalda con su rifle y Khan trastabilló – de veras trastabilló levemente hacia delante – que Jim se dio cuenta de qué era. Y se hizo más obvio cuando Khan finalmente alzó la cabeza y Jim pudo verle bien el rostro.

No había sólo pena en esos ojos azules como el hielo. Había dolor. Dolor físico.

“Se lo volveré a preguntar, comandante Harrison. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado, culpable o inocente?”

La mirada de Khan se endureció con un breve brillo de esa ira que Jim conocía tan bien y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Pero Khan permaneció en silencio. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Cualquier cosa?

“Comandante Harrison, dado que no niega estos cargos, asumiré que se declara culpable y que por lo tanto renuncia a cualquier derecho a un juicio…”

Jim dejó de escuchar tras eso. De todos modos era una farsa, una negación de la justicia. La grabación terminó poco después y durante un buen rato Jim no pudo más que quedarse contemplando la pantalla vacía. Estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de ver.

El rostro de Khan había quedado grabado a fuego irrevocablemente en su memoria. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Era médico, maldición, no una niñera.

Aunque cuando se trataba de James T. Kirk, el doctor Leonard McCoy a menudo se sentía como si lo fuera.

“Voy a matarlo,” murmuró por lo bajo en tono amenazante mientras recorría el pasillo del hospital con pasos prácticamente airados. Sin duda, nadie lo culparía por ello. De hecho, seguramente podría alegar que había sido en defensa propia, ya que provocarle un ataque al corazón antes de llegar a los cuarenta y cinco parecía ser la eterna misión de Jim.

Era en ocasiones como ésta en las que se preguntaba cómo demonios se habían hecho amigos de entrada.

Leonard tenía pacientes a los que cuidar. No tenía tiempo para jugar al escondite por todo el maldito hospital. Supuso que Jim aún estaba en alguna parte de éste, aunque no tenía pruebas de que así fuera. Pero si resultaba que Jim ya no estaba en el edificio, entonces sí que iba a matar al chico. O al menos a hacerle desear volver a estar muerto.

Inmediatamente después de pensar eso, sintió una punzada de pena en su pecho, haciendo que le entraran ganas de golpear algo. Concretamente a Jim Kirk, pero se conformó con la pared. ¡La madre que lo parió! Maldito fuese por hacerle eso.

Había pasado cuatro horas desde que se había reunido con Spock y después había ido a la habitación de su mejor amigo para enfrentarse con él sobre cualquier plan alocado que Jim Kirk estuviese concibiendo en esa cabeza loca suya, sólo para descubrir que llegaba tarde. Jim había desaparecido. Desaparecido, ni cuarenta y ocho horas después de despertar de un coma de dos semanas, que podría haberle afectado de formas que nadie sabía. Desaparecido, después de someterse a un tratamiento experimental utilizando sangre genéticamente alterada de un demente en un intento desesperado de salvarle la vida. Desaparecido, antes de saber si habría efectos secundarios negativos inesperados. Desaparecido, después de que Leonard McCoy hubiese visto a su mejor amigo muerto sobre una puta mesa debido a una radiotoxemia letal. A pesar de todos los escáneres realizados que mostraban que todos los daños se habían curado, Leonard no podría olvidarlo, ¡nunca!

Por no mencionar que había desaparecido menos de diez minutos después de que Spock lo hubiese llamado, pidiéndole que le ayudara a determinar si Jim Kirk estaba siendo ‘influenciado’, como tan educadamente había dicho. Si sufría daños cerebrales. Si le habían lavado el cerebro. Lo que sea. Ya fuese por la radiación, la sangre de Khan o ambas cosas.

No parecía algo malo, sino un puñetero desastre.

Maldito fuese. Maldito fuese ese cabrón por hacerle eso.

Leonard deseó poder achacar los actos de Jim a daños cerebrales, pero lo cierto era que ese follón era algo completamente del estilo de James T. Kirk. ¡Había ignorado sus consejos médicos aun cuando lo único que Leonard quería era mantenerlo sano y salvo y jodidamente vivo! Ahora seguramente se había embarcado por las buenas en alguna cruzada sin pensar siquiera en las posibles consecuencias, sin preocuparse de la imagen que daría si de repente desaparecía cuando los jefazos ya se lo miraban de reojo. Sin que le importara un comino cómo afectarían sus actos a los que le rodeaban…

Leonard soltó un bufido de frustración entre dientes.

Vale, eso último era un poco injusto. Porque a Jim sí que le importaba. De hecho, a veces Leonard creía que le importaba demasiado. Como con Khan. De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué Khan? ¡Ese hombre era un monstruo! ¿Por qué a nadie iba a importarle lo que pudiera pasarle?

Pero al parecer, por alguna razón, a Jim le importaba. Y a Leonard le importaba Jim, y era por eso que, en vez de avisar a seguridad al descubrir que Jim había desaparecido, había decidido intentar encontrar él mismo a su obstinado paciente. Había alejado a toda enfermera o visitante que intentara entrar en la habitación de Jim, algo cada vez más difícil de lograr. Leonard ni siquiera había llamado a ese cabrón de sangre verde para decirle que, al fin y al cabo, quizá estaba en lo cierto…

Leonard seguía culpando en cierto modo a Spock por empezar todo ese lío. Jim no había realizado su número de desaparición hasta después de haber hablado con el vulcano. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Spock?

Pero ahora habían pasado ya cuatro horas, y Leonard se estaba quedando sin opciones. ¿Y si Jim estaba herido? ¡Le había dicho que necesitaba reposo total y fisioterapia con motivo, maldición! Su cuerpo aún no estaba lo bastante bien como para soportar ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Jim podría perder fácilmente el control sobre la función motora en el peor momento, caer, golpearse la cabeza, romperse algo. Podría forzar demasiado su corazón y sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento, o que se le rompiera un vaso sanguíneo del cerebro…

Leonard estaba pasando de cabreado y preocupado a más no poder a prácticamente dejarse llevar por el pánico a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Así que después de haber buscado en todos los sitios que se le ocurrían, fue completamente comprensible que Leonard McCoy perdiera los estribos al abrir la puerta de su propio ‘despacho’ y encontrar a Jim sentado en el escritorio.

“¡Hijo de puta!” Gritó Leonard, sin preocuparse de que su voz se oyera en el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Jim tuvo el detalle de parecer algo arrepentido. Aunque no lo bastante en su opinión, y el único motivo por el que Leonard no le asestó un puñetazo en la cara – como había deseado durante las últimas cuatro horas – fue porque vio lo pálido que estaba Jim y cómo le temblaban levemente las manos, apoyadas sobre la mesa. De hecho, eso hizo que le entrasen más ganas de darle un puñetazo. Pero, por encima de todo, era médico. Así que, en vez de golpearlo, se lio a echar pestesmientras se dirigía airado hacia su amigo, escáner en mano. Quizá podría pegarle después, una vez se asegurara de que no le daría un síncope en cualquier momento.

“¿Qué demonios te has hecho ahora?” preguntó Leonard, frunciendo el ceño al ver que las lecturas indicaban un latido irregular.

“Estoy bi… ¡Ay! ¡Eh!” Jim hizo pucheros como un crío mientras se frotaba la nuca allí donde Leonard le había dado una colleja. Puede que no le hubiese dado un puñetazo – todavía – pero sí merecía eso.

“Como te atrevas a decirme que estás bien, te ataré a la cama durante el resto de tu estancia en el hospital y te asignaré a Edna como tu enfermera personal a partir de ahora,” lo amenazó, y a pesar de lo cabreado que estaba con Jim, casi se rio al ver la expresión de horror del joven.

“No te atreverías.”

Edna era de lejos la enfermera más vieja de la plantilla, a sus 86 años, con un trato bastante estricto con los pacientes, y una de las pocas enfermeras completamente inmune a los famosos ‘encantos juveniles’ de Jim. Se mantenía siempre profesional, pero era capaz incluso de prescribir tratamientos desagradables aunque inofensivos a los pacientes que se pasaban de la raya. Sería un infierno para Jim.

“Ponme a prueba.”

Jim suspiró, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su ropa ‘prestada’ y puso un par de hipoesprays sobre la mesa. “Me he tomado unos estimulantes para poder… ¡Ay! ¡Joder, Bones!”

Leonard se mostró completamente impertérrito ante la mirada asesina de Jim mientras volvía a frotarse la nuca. Simplemente volvió a la tarea de escanear al joven y después soltó una maldición al ver los resultados.

“Vale. Espera aquí mientras voy a buscar una camilla para llevarte a tu habitación, y te juro por dios que como no estés en esa silla cuando regrese, yo mismo te mataré.” Su voz sonó mortalmente seria. Se giró para irse, pero Jim lo sujetó del brazo con una fuerza sorprendente.

“Bones, espera. Tengo que hablar contigo.”

“Ahora no, Jim. Yo…”

“Sí. Ahora,” dijo Jim con firmeza, y en ese momento no fue su mejor amigo quien habló, sino su capitán. Leonard aún se sorprendía a veces cuando eso pasaba. Un momento era sólo Jim, el chico de Iowa demasiado listo y temerario para su propio bien, y al siguiente, era James T. Kirk, capitán del _Enterprise_. Jim era el de las historias, en las que Leonard había tomado parte a veces. Jim era con el que Leonard se había emborrachado demasiado a menudo durante sus días de Academia, y siempre le había escuchado mientras él se quejaba de su ex. Jim era el que hacía que Leonard se subiera por las paredes al ignorar su propia salud, y que aun así siempre había estado a su lado. El capitán Kirk era un título que, a pesar de lo que el Mando de la Flota dijera últimamente, Jim se había ganado. El capitán Kirk que, a pesar de su aspecto aniñado y actitud a menudo despreocupada, contaba con el respeto de todos los miembros de su tripulación. Porque eso también se lo había ganado. Especialmente el de sus amigos.

Así que Leonard McCoy cerró la boca y esperó. A cambio, Jim le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud que desapareció rápidamente y fue reemplazada por una expresión de total seriedad.

“Siento no haberte dicho lo que tramaba. Sabía que intentarías detenerme…” empezó Jim, y Leonard casi se tuvo que morder la lengua, literalmente, para seguir callado y dejarlo acabar. Aunque sus pensamientos debían estar claramente escritos en su expresión, a juzgar por la mueca que hizo Jim antes de apresurarse a continuar.

“Spock me ha dicho que lo deje estar. Que, por alguna razón, tengo una diana dibujada en la espalda. Pero eso me ha dado más ganas aún de saber qué demonios está pasando. Sabía que un hospital de la Flota estaría conectado a la red, por lo que he buscado una terminal y he estado buscando información sobre Khan. Esperaba encontrar más, pero al menos he encontrado la grabación de su vista.”

Jim le enseñó un pequeño disco de datos.

“Me dijiste que Khan se había declarado culpable de todos los cargos, por lo que no hubo necesidad de juzgarlo. La cosa no fue así, Bones. Khan no se declaró culpable. No dijo ni una maldita palabra, y había algo raro en él. Parecía estar herido o, no sé… Pero todo el asunto fue una completa farsa. No sé ni por qué se molestaron en celebrar la vista.”

Jim sacudió la cabeza con una expresión disgustada.

“No he podido encontrar más información sobre Khan, así que he probado a buscar información sobre Marcus. Conozco la historia ‘oficial’ que están dando, pero pensé que debían estar haciendo alguna clase de investigación extraoficial. ¿La Sección 31? ¿La base de construcción en Júpiter? ¿Naves de guerra y armas avanzadas? Si de veras Marcus hizo todo eso sin que el resto de la Flota se enterase, debían estar intentando descubrir qué demonios tramaba ese hombre, ¿no?

“Pero no he encontrado nada, Bones. Nada de nada. Y cuanto más buscaba, más me preguntaba cómo demonios logró Marcus hacer todo eso sin alertar a la Flota Estelar. Sólo la mano de obra y los materiales necesarios para crear sus armas y el _Vengeance_ … No puedes esconder eso, y nadie está haciendo preguntas.”

A medida que Jim hablaba, a Leonard se le empezó a formar un frío nudo en el estómago que fue creciendo más y más. Porque Jim tenía razón. No tenía sentido. Pero si Jim estaba en lo cierto…

“Alguien tenía que saberlo, Bones. Quizá muchos alguien. Y ahora intentar borrar sus huellas. Hacerlo desaparecer todo. Toda esta mierda sobre mi ‘capacidad’ de comandar el _Enterprise_ , están intentando hacerme callar. Impedir que haga preguntas…”

“Jim… Jim… ¡JIM!” Leonard casi tuvo que gritar para que el otro se callara. “Para. Para de una vez. ¿Te estás escuchando? Todo esto suena a paranoia clínica…”

“No es paranoia si de veras van a por ti,” dijo Jim sin rastro de humor, y McCoy no podía culparlo porque nada de esto era divertido. En absoluto. De hecho, era realmente peligroso.

“¿Y si no tienes razón?”

“¿Y si la tengo?”

Y esa era la parte que más miedo daba. Porque puede que Jim Kirk fuese impetuoso y tomara conclusiones precipitadas de vez en cuando, pero no era estúpido, y no estaba paranoico. O al menos, nunca antes lo había estado. Pero su amigo había pasado por una experiencia traumática, y ¿qué pasaría si el tratamiento que le había administrado – la sangre de Khan – estaba teniendo efectos secundarios en su cerebro? Y aunque no fuera el caso, si de veras alguien pretendía desacreditar a Jim, podrían utilizar esa paranoia como munición contra el joven.

Leonard McCoy de veras temía por su amigo en ese momento. Porque o bien Jim se estaba volviendo loco, o realmente existía alguna conspiración más profunda entre los altos rangos de la Flota Estelar.

Leonard exhaló con fuerza entre dientes y se frotó la cara con las manos. “¿Qué vas a hacer?” preguntó al fin, de mala gana.

“Tengo que encontrar a Khan.”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto…?” Leonard no se atrevió a terminar la frase por miedo a la respuesta. En lugar de eso, preguntó, “¿Por qué?”

“Uno, porque lo que Marcus les hizo a él y a su tripulación y lo que la Flota Estelar le está haciendo ahora está mal. Dos, él formaba parte de los planes de Marcus, quizá desde el principio. Es posible que sepa hasta dónde llega esto. Quizá por eso todo el mundo parece tener tantas ganas de quitarlo de en medio. Puede que esté dispuesto a hablar, dadas las circunstancias.” Explicó sencillamente, y joder, dicho así…

“¿Cómo demonios vas a encontrarle?” Leonard no estaba seguro de por qué lo preguntaba, pero le salió sin pensarlo. Porque si se paraba a pensar, seguramente le habría dicho lo mismo que Spock: que lo dejara estar.

¿Pero y si Jim tenía razón?

“Creía que habías dicho que no habías encontrado ninguna información.”

“Necesito hablar con quienquiera que te dijera la sentencia de Khan.”

“¿Qué?”

“Su sentencia. Dijiste que, como parte de su condena, había sido entregado a la División Científica para hacerle pruebas. He mirado el vídeo de la vista tres veces. En ningún momento dicen tal cosa. Quienquiera que te lo contase, puede que sepa dónde está Khan.”


	8. Capítulo 8

“Gracias por su paciencia, señor Spock. Sólo unas preguntas más.”

El medio vulcano, en posición de firme descanso ante tres de los oficiales de más alto rango de la Flota Estelar, no se molestó ni en reconocer el agradecimiento con un gesto de cabeza, pues era algo totalmente innecesario y no le reportaba ningún beneficio. Al fin y al cabo, darle las gracias a un vulcano por su paciencia era un poco como agradecerle a un bípedo que se sostuviese sobre sus dos piernas.

No, Spock reconoció las palabras por lo que realmente eran. Una advertencia. De que el informe iba a desviarse hacia… territorio desagradable.

Como medio humano, medio vulcano, criado en Vulcano con poco contacto con otros humanos que no fueran su madre durante la mayor parte de su vida, matices sutiles como éste en el habla y el comportamiento humanos a menudo seguían desconcertándolo, a pesar de los años que había pasado en la Flota Estelar rodeado de humanos. Era una debilidad que Spock comprendía y diligentemente intentaba vencer mediante el atento estudio de todos los humanos con los que interactuaba. Afortunadamente, era mucho más hábil leyendo esas señales ilógicas, pero su falta de comprensión seguía siendo a veces fuente de gran diversión o irritación, dependiendo de la situación y del humano con el que trataba. Especialmente si dicho humano era su capitán y amigo, Jim Kirk, que poseía quizás la naturaleza más ilógica y contradictoria de todos los humanos que había conocido.

Sorprendentemente, Spock no creía que eso fuese algo malo.

Sin embargo, esas últimas semanas habían resultado ser una experiencia reveladora, y empezaba a entender por qué Jim mostraba una reacción tan negativa cada vez que tenía que tratar con sus superiores. La pura negatividad, incluso hostilidad y desconfianza camufladas en palabras y actos educados eran realmente asombrosas. Por ejemplo, que el ‘agradecimiento’ por su paciencia, a pesar del tono educado e incluso agradable, fuese de hecho una señal de la paciencia menguante del almirante Cartwright.

Ciertamente ilógico.

Especialmente cuando Spock no entendía la razón de la impaciencia del almirante. Sí, hacía ya dos coma cinco horas que había empezado la reunión, pero quizás no hubiese durado tanto si sus superiores no se empeñasen en repetir las mismas preguntas una y otra vez de distintas formas. Incluso Spock, que en condiciones normales era todo un defensorde la minuciosidad en cualquier investigación, creía que resultaba excesivo.

Pero a Spock no le era completamente desconocida esta táctica de interrogación. Se empleaba para hacer que el blanco ‘metiera la pata’, como diría Jim. Una herramienta útil para detectar posibles contradicciones en una historia falsa.

Así que la única pregunta que Spock se hacía era por qué este informe se estaba desarrollando más como un interrogatorio, y sobre qué exactamente creían sus superiores que estaba mintiendo.

“Comandante Spock, después de la misión del _Enterprise_ en Nibiru, usted presentó un informe que se contradecía con el diario oficial del capitán Kirk, ¿cierto?”

El único indicio de la tensión que esas palabras le produjeron fue la fuerza con la que apretó sus manos, entrelazadas a su espalda.

“Eso es correcto, señor,” respondió Spock con voz completamente neutra, sin revelar nada. Sin embargo, era completamente consciente de que esa línea de interrogación se estaba desviando hacia territorio peligroso en lo que a su capitán respectaba.

“El capitán Kirk recibió una acción disciplinaria por falsificar su diario, ¿cierto? Incluyendo ser despojado de su mando y obligado a regresar a la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Fue sólo gracias a la petición del almirante Pike al almirante Marcus que se revocara la decisión del Tribunal de la Flota y se reasignase a James Kirk como primer oficial del almirante Pike a bordo del _Enterprise_ , ¿correcto?”

Spock era demasiado disciplinado para mostrarlo, pero se sorprendió de todos modos. Cuando le había comentado a Jim que le sorprendía que su castigo no fuese más severo, no había tenido ni idea de que, de hecho, sí lo había sido. De no ser por los esfuerzos del mentor de Jim, el almirante Pike…

“Ignoraba la decisión disciplinaria inicial de la Flota en relación con dicho evento, pero sabía de la reasignación del capitán Kirk,” confirmó.

“¿Y estaba usted presente cuando James Kirk solicitó ser restituido como capitán del _Enterprise_ a cambio de ir a Kronos en busca del comandante John Harrison?”

Sus nudillos habían empezado a ponerse blancos de lo mucho que estaba apretando los puños. Así que volvían a esa línea de interrogación. Al principio Spock no había entendido por qué había sido llamado ante el almirantazgo para dar parte en tres ocasiones distintas cuando la mayoría del personal de puente del _Enterprise_ sólo había sido convocado una vez, o como mucho dos.

Pero ahora empezaba a comprenderlo. Especialmente con esa referencia a su informe en discordancia con el cuaderno de bitácora que Jim había presentado. Esperaban que, con su honradez, de alguna forma acusase a su capitán de malos actos.

Para su vergüenza, Spock no había entendido entonces el enorme sacrificio que Jim había hecho al ir a buscarlo cuando había quedado atrapado en el volcán del Nibiru, violando así la Primera Directriz. No había comprendido por qué Jim se había sentido traicionado cuando había presentado ese informe veraz que a Jim casi le había costado… no, le había costado… su mando. De no ser por la intervención del almirante Pike y su inoportuna muerte, Jim no estaría ahora al mando. Spock no había entendido por qué Jim había hecho lo que había hecho hasta ese momento en ingeniería, cuando había visto a su capitán, su amigo, morir ante él sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo, ahora sí lo comprendía. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo como Jim Kirk; alguien dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que le importaba para ayudarle. Ciertas cosas eran más importantes que las normas y las regulaciones. Spock nunca olvidaría esa lección ni volvería a cometer ese error. No mentiría. Pero tampoco permitiría que sus declaraciones fuesen manipuladas para darle una luz desfavorable a las acciones del capitán Kirk. Jim confiaba en que le ‘guardase las espaldas’. Spock no volvería a traicionar su confianza.

“¿Está usted sugiriendo, señor, que el capitán Kirk accedió a emprender la misión de capturar a un peligroso fugitivo con fines personales como parte de un trato con el almirante Marcus?” preguntó tranquilamente, recibiendo gestos de desaprobación por parte de los oficiales sentados ante él.

“Por favor, limítese a contestar la pregunta, señor Spock.” Dijo el almirante Komack con tono brusco, sin molestarse siquiera a disimular su creciente impaciencia como hacían los otros.

“El capitán Kirk solicitó permiso para perseguir al criminal, conocido entonces como John Harrison, porque era una amenaza para la Flota Estelar.”

“Comandante Spock, que usted sepa, ¿era el capitán Kirk consciente de que su petición de ir tras Harrison y de que las órdenes del almirante Marcus de disparar seis docenas de torpedos experimentales contra el planeta natal de los klingons no fueron sancionadas por la Flota cuando, de hecho, violaban docenas de sus reglas?” Dijo el almirante Morrow, hablando por primera vez.

Spock tensó su mandíbula antes de responder.

“El capitán conoce bien el reglamento de la Flota.”

“Entonces ¿por qué accedió a llevar a cabo la misión?”

“No puedo especular sobre la lógica del capitán Kirk. Sin embargo, por entonces no había motivo alguno para sospechar que el almirante Marcus pudiera traerse entre manos algo que no beneficiase a la Flota. Además, el capitán tomó después la decisión de arrestar al hombre conocido como John Harrison y devolverlo a la Tierra para ser juzgado, como ordena la Flota Estelar.”

“Sí, eso mencionó usted en su informe,” dijo el almirante Cartwright. “El capitán Kirk discrepó las órdenes del almirante Marcus lo bastante como para ignorarlas, pero no lo suficiente para ponerse en contacto con el Mando de la Flota e informarles. En lugar de eso, se atrevió a cambiar los parámetros de su misión. Eso parece muy típico de él.”

Al no saber qué decir, Spock permaneció en silencio.

“El almirante Christopher Pike murió durante el ataque del comandante Harrison al cuartel general de la Flota, ¿correcto, señor Spock?”

“Sí, señor.”

“El almirante Pike y el capitán Kirk estaban muy unidos, ¿verdad?”

“Creo que el capitán veía al almirante Pike como un amigo y mentor, sí,” admitió Spock casi con reluctancia. Recordaba bien la reacción emocional de Jim ante la muerte del almirante Pike.

“Ha dicho que no podía especular sobre las razones del capitán Kirk para llevar a cabo su misión, a pesar de violar las normas de la Flota Estelar.”

No era una pregunta exactamente, así que Spock permaneció callado. El almirante Cartwright exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir.

“Lo que le estamos preguntando, comandante Spock, es si, en su opinión, el capitán Kirk aceptó esa misión para vengar la muerte del almirante Christopher Pike.”

En otras palabras, ¿había estado el capitán comprometido emocionalmente al tomar decisiones de mando? Menuda ironía que una vez Jim Kirk le quitara a Spock el mando del _Enterprise_ por esa misma razón. Y ahora quizás Jim perdiese el mando por el mismo motivo.

“Como ya he dicho, almirante, no puedo especular sobre los motivos del capitán Kirk, sólo expresar mi observación de que el capitán Kirk manejó una difícil misión de un modo ejemplar.”

Dos horas después, el almirante Cartwright finalmente dio el informe por concluido.

Para entonces, incluso la paciencia del medio vulcano empezaba a agotarse por la línea del interrogatorio al que había tenido que someterse. Aunque su negativa a dar a sus superiores cualquier ‘munición’ que utilizar contra su capitán había originado no poca frustración entre los almirantes y, de paso, no poca satisfacción a Spock.

El vulcano exhaló un suave suspiro, a sabiendas de que tendría que meditar un buen rato para deshacerse de todas esas emociones negativas. Resultaban indecorosas y lo distraían del problema actual; es decir, qué hacer en relación a las sospechas irracionales del Mando de la Flota sobre los motivos y actos del capitán durante la misión.

Pero si algo había aprendido Spock, era que el miedo hacía que muchos se comportaran de forma ilógica. Quizás se trataba de eso. El almirantazgo de la Flota no había visto los actos del almirante Marcus como lo que eran realmente - una traición a todo lo que representaba la Flota Estelar – hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde. Quizás, ante tal abrumante traición, temían volver a cometer el mismo error y sólo intentaban ser lo más meticulosos posible en sus interrogatorios. Una meta admirable, si bien los constantes informes… interrogatorios… resultaban desagradables para los implicados.

Siempre y cuando no encontrasen algo que pudiesen utilizar para cuestionar las decisiones o el carácter del capitán…

Al salir de la sala de reuniones, Spock encendió su comunicador y se sorprendió cuando éste se puso a pitar con insistencia, indicando que tenía un mensaje urgente. Sin ser consciente de ello, Spock se apresuró hacia el transportador más cercano mientras escuchaba el muy breve mensaje que le había dejado el doctor McCoy. Su brevedad, algo raro en el doctor, lo hacía aún más perturbador.

“Mueva el culo y regrese aquí. Ahora.”

* * *

 

Jim había sido devuelto a su cama y sorprendentemente yacía en ella sin estar atado, a pesar de las previas amenazas de Bones. Después de hablar con él, Jim había regresado a su habitación sin rechistar. Bueno, casi. Había protestado ante la idea del doctor de usar una camilla para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, pero Bones se había negado a dejarle ir por su propio pie, así que al final habían acordado usar una silla de ruedas.

Entonces, después de que el doctor lo hubiese acomodado y reconectado a todo el equipo de monitorización, le había administrado media docena de hipoesprays con algo más de fuerza de la que Jim creía era estrictamente necesaria. Finalmente, lo había dejado solo para que descansara. Pero Jim había oído el clic que indicaba que había cerrado la puerta con llave.

No le sorprendía, ni tampoco le molestaba. No porque Jim no pudiera piratear el código de la puerta en menos de cinco minutos si quisiera, sino porque Bones lo sabía y aun así confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo a solas después de lo ocurrido. El pestillo debía ser más para evitar que otros entraran que para mantenerlo encerrado. Eso demostraba una confianza que Jim a veces no creía merecer.

Bones era un buen amigo.

Aunque ya lo había comprobado más que de sobras cuando Bones no había ordenado de inmediato que le pusieran una camisa de fuerza y lo encerraran en una habitación acolchada durante el resto de su vida. Porque, en serio, sus teorías parecían una locura, y una pequeña parte de él deseaba que simplemente estuviese siendo un paranoico.

Porque, de otro modo, existía una grave conspiración entre los altos rangos del Mando de la Flota, y eso… eso daba un miedo que te cagas.

Jim soltó el aire lentamente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando el techo de su habitación de hospital. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Pasar la noche anterior en vela y su pequeña excursión por el hospital le habían robado toda la energía. Bones había montado un buen pollo acerca de cómo su estupidez seguramente había retrasado su recuperación varias semanas. Su cuerpo ansiaba descansar, dormir, pero su mente estaba demasiado inquieta para desconectar, casi como la noche anterior, cuando no había podido dejar de pensar en Khan.

Jim gruñó y se frotó los cansados ojos, sus dedos algo entumecidos.

Khan… Maldito fuese. Casi deseaba poder retroceder a cuando lo único que le importaba era destrozar la cara del hombre a puñetazos. Comparado con esto, había sido fácil lidiar con la ira ciega que había sentido hacia el humano aumentado por matar a Christopher Pike. Sencilla.

Por desgracia, su ira había nublado su juicio hasta que se había visto obligado a dejarla de lado para trabajar con Khan, aun brevemente. Y en algún momento entre su muerte y su despertar, su ira se había desvanecido aún más hasta ser reemplazada por algo parecido a aceptación.

La ira dirigida a Khan seguía ahí, no había desaparecido del todo, pero ya no teñía sus pensamientos. Ahora estaba enturbiada por otros sentimientos más complicados que nunca había imaginado que sentiría por un hombre al que una vez había odiado con todo su ser. Estaba indignado por el trato que el aumentado había recibido por parte de la Flota y le preocupaba su bienestar. Incluso se sentía culpable por algunas de sus propias acciones contra el hombre.

En algún punto había empezado a ver a Khan no sólo como un asesino despiadado, sino como una víctima de toda esa situación, al igual que Jim y su tripulación. Había empezado a dudar de sí mismo. De Khan. De la Flota Estelar. De todo. Era una enorme y complicada red que tenía que desenmarañar. Una respuesta lo conducía a otras cien preguntas, y actualmente sólo había un hombre que pudiera responderlas.

Bones no le había dicho quién había sido su fuente de información. Pero tampoco le había dicho que no fuese a decírselo. Jim esperaba que eso fuese una buena señal. Sabía que Bones estaba preocupado por él, y con razón. Por motivos más que simplemente médicos. Bones no quería que se involucrase, pero lo cierto era que Jim ya estaba metido y no podía ignorar lo que había descubierto ni lo que sospechaba.

Si estaba en lo cierto, existía una conspiración más profunda dentro de la Flota. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse al margen sin hacer nada? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba realmente la corrupción? ¿Qué planes tenían? ¿Cómo sabría en quién confiar? Quizás Khan no tuviese las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, o quizás sí.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…

Necesitaba la ayuda de Khan y Khan necesitaba la suya. Su última alianza había terminado… mal. Por decir algo. Jim esperaba que esta vez acabase de otra forma. A poder ser sin que uno de ellos intentase literalmente apuñalar al otro por la espalda.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando James T. Kirk abrió los ojos, se sorprendió un poco al no recordar haberse dormido. Recordaba sentirse exhausto, pero su mente había estado plagada de ideas sobre cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Cómo debería manejar este asunto de Khan y de una posible conspiración en la Flota Estelar. Normalmente, cuando se concentraba tanto en un problema, pasaba horas, incluso días, sin poder descansar hasta haber resuelto dicho problema, sin importar cuán cansado estuviera su cuerpo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, llegó a la conclusión que alguno de los hipoesprays que su amigo el doctor le había inyectado debía ser algún tipo de sedante. Uno fuerte, además, porque había dormido varias horas. Fuera volvía a estar oscuro, aunque le resultaba imposible saber qué hora era.

Alzó una mano para frotarse los ojos, y al girar la cabeza para mirar qué hora era en el reloj de la mesita de noche se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sentado en silencio junto a su cama estaba su primer oficial vulcano.

“¿Spock?” preguntó sorprendido, con la voz aún cargada de sueño, y repleto de preguntas. Para empezar, ¿qué demonios hacía Spock ahí, en la oscuridad, observándolo mientras dormía?

“Capitán,” respondió Spock, su tono calmado y nada revelador. Aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, como siempre, Jim notó cierta tensión subyacente en él.

Mierda. Jim ya se había metido en problemas, ¿no? Seguro que Bones se había chivado.

Soltando un suspiro y preparándose para el sermón que iba a recibir, Jim se impulsó con los brazos para sentarse. Sin embargo, no llegó tan lejos porque una mano suave pero firme le sujetó el hombro para detenerlo. Jim miró a Spock, enarcando una ceja, pero el vulcano no dijo nada, limitándose sólo a activar los controles de la cama para elevar la cabecera, permitiendo a Jim incorporarse y hablar con Spock cara a cara sin tener que gastar energía. Jim le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que no fue correspondida en modo alguno, y volvió a suspirar. Sip, se había metido en un buen lío.

“Spock. No sé qué le habrá dicho Bones, pero escúcheme…”

“El doctor McCoy me ha explicado la situación con detalle,” lo interrumpió, depositando un pequeño disco de datos sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Era el que Bones le había pedido para poder ver la vista de Khan por su cuenta. Al parecer, Bones se lo había contado todo.

Jim dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

“Y… ¿qué opina?” preguntó con cautela. Maldición. Ojalá Bones hubiese esperado y así poder hablar él mismo con Spock. No era que creyese a Bones incapaz de presentar buenos argumentosen su nombre; simplemente aún no estaba seguro de lo que el doctor opinaba de todo eso. ¿Y si le había dicho que creía que Jim se estaba volviendo loco?

Si se filtraba que estaba mentalmente inestable, no sólo perdería su nave y quizás su carrera en la Flota Estelar, sino todo lo que le importaba. Bones no querría hacerle eso. No si existía otra alternativa. Así que posiblemente esto fuese algún tipo de intervención.

Todo eso y un centenar más de desenlaces catastróficos cruzaron su mente mientras Spock lo contemplaba con expresión seria y pensativa durante un buen rato antes de hablar.

“Cuando me dijo que quería encontrar un modo de recurrir la sentencia de Khan porque era moralmente injusta, le pedí al doctor McCoy que me permitiera ver sus escáneres cerebrales para determinar si su preocupación por el bienestar de Khan era genuino o estaba influenciado por… otros factores.” Admitió, y Jim se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Spock había creído que estaba loco? ¿O que tenía algún daño mental? ¿O algo? ¿Incluso antes de que le largara a Bones ese rollo de su teoría acerca de una conspiración? Al principio sintió que lo invadía una oleada de fría impresión que lo dejó anonadado, cosa que resultó ser una bendición. Porque debajo de eso sentía como si le estuviesen retorciendo un cuchillo en el pecho. Joder, si dolía, que sus dos mejores amigos creyesen que estaba loco. Empeorado, a su pesar, por la semilla de duda echando raíces. ¿Y si estaba loco de verdad?

Percibiendo su desazón, Spock volvió a poner una mano sobre su hombro, esta vez no para detenerle, sino para ofrecer consuelo.

“Comprendo que fue una terrible violación de la privacidad, y me disculpo por ello, Jim. Pero esté tranquilo, pues ni el doctor McCoy ni yo vimos en esos escáneres nada indicativo de que los recientes acontecimientos hayan mermado su capacidad de razonar de manera coherente,” dijo Spock a toda prisa. Jim no supo muy bien cómo responder, aun cuando sintió que parte de ese horrible dolor en su pecho desaparecía.

“A la luz de eso, opino que sus conclusiones basadas en las pruebas que ha conseguido son completamente lógicas.”

Jim parpadeó. ¿Qué? Spock no pensaba que estuviese loco. ¿Significaba eso que Bones opinaba lo mismo? Le creían…

Eso… Eso facilitaba mucho las cosas… y al mismo tiempo las complicaba. Porque si no estaba todo en su mente…

Se miraron fijamente durante largo rato, la mirada de Jim cargada de gratitud, pero ni siquiera eso eclipsó la gravedad de sus pensamientos. Adivinó que Spock tenía ideas similares. Con todo por lo que el _Enterprise_ y su tripulación habían pasado, todo lo que habían perdido, y no había terminado. Aún no. Pero tenían el deber de llegar hasta el final. Juntos.

“Gracias, Spock,” dijo al fin suavemente, y el medio vulcano inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento, dejando caer su mano del hombro de Jim. Jim respiró hondo y asintió, casi para sí.

“Muy bien, pues. Y ahora ¿qué?” preguntó. Aunque tenía sus propias ideas, también quería oír las de Spock.

“Ahora mismo opino que es necesario obtener más información para establecer un plan de acción eficaz. Discretamente, claro. Concretamente, información sobre los planes del almirante Marcus, sus posibles aliados y el paradero de Khan. El doctor McCoy ya me ha dicho que quizás pueda ayudarnos con eso último. Trataré de recopilar cualquier otra información que pueda sernos de utilidad para aclarar este misterio, aunque puede que nuestros esfuerzos tarden algún tiempo en dar frutos. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que siga las instrucciones del doctor McCoy y emplee su tiempo en descansar y recuperarse tanto como le sea posible…”

“Espere un momento, ¿pretende que me quede aquí sentado sin hacer nada? ¡Spock! ¡Va a necesitar mi ayuda!” protestó, y el maldito vulcano ni siquiera alzó una ceja de sorpresa ante su pequeño arrebato.

“Es evidente que necesitaremos su asistencia, capitán. Pero no podrá ayudarnos a menos que su cuerpo se recupere de su pasada experiencia.”

Jim tensó su mandíbula, disgustado. Sabía que Spock tenía razón, maldita sea. Su pequeña excursión, a sólo un piso de distancia, le había robado la poca energía que había logrado recuperar. Si no descansaba y se recuperaba, sería menos que inútil, o aún peor, un lastre. Pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en la cama mientras su tripulación corría todos los riesgos…

“Jim, por favor. Confíe en sus amigos como ellos confían en usted,” le suplicó suavemente, ¿y qué iba Jim a decir ante algo así? El joven suspiró y asintió.

“Está bien.”

Spock asintió a su vez y se puso en pie.

“Entonces partiré ahora para empezar la investigación de inmediato.”

“Spock, espere,” dijo Jim antes de que el vulcano llegase a la puerta. Spock se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. “Tenga cuidado.”

Spock asintió bruscamente.

“Por supuesto, capitán.”

* * *

La planta de pediatría del hospital de la Flota Estelar estaba sumida en un silencio casi total a esas horas de la noche. Sólo unos pocos médicos y enfermeras deambulaban por los pasillos, vigilando y cuidando a sus jóvenes pacientes. Técnicamente, se suponía que el doctor Leonard McCoy no debía estar allí. Su turno había acabado hacía horas. Debería estar en su cuarto descansando, especialmente porque tenía programado otro largo rotatorio que empezaría en menos de cinco horas. Pero el personal del hospital estaba ya tan acostumbrado a verlo por allí, ayudando ahí donde podía, lo tuviera programado o no, que nadie se lo miraba dos veces.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del paciente al que había venido a ver, se detuvo ante la puerta. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse antes de abrirla y entrar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Las luces, disminuidas a sólo un diez por ciento, permitían al personal médico completar las tareas necesarias durante la noche sin molestar a su paciente. En la cama yacía una pequeña figura completamente inmóvil. El lento movimiento de su pecho era apenas visible bajo todos los vendajes y el equipo médico empleado para garantizar que el chico siguiera respirando. Que su corazón siguiera latiendo un poco más.

Un hombre alto estaba encorvado en una silla junto al lecho, manteniendo la mirada centrada en su pequeño ocupante incluso cuando McCoy entró. El horario de visitas había terminado hacía mucho, pero la mayoría de padres y tutores seguían allí. El hombre parecía exhausto y necesitado de descanso, pero ya nadie tenía el valor de intentar apartar a un hombre afligido de su hijo moribundo.

El chico y su madre habían sido sólo dos de los centenares de heridos en la caída del _Vengeance_ sobre el cuartel general de la Flota y la ciudad de San Francisco. La madre del chico había sido una de las pacientes de Leonard, pero no había podido salvarla. Tuvieron que avisar a seguridad cuando Leonard informó al hombre que su esposa había muerto. Durante un tiempo pareció que el chico iba a sobrevivir. La madre había protegido a su hijo de la devastación lo mejor que había podido, aunque había tenido pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Pero su sacrificio había garantizado que el chico resultara herido de menor gravedad. Por desgracia, eso no había bastado. Sus constantes vitales se debilitaban poco a poco a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos. Seguramente no viviría mucho más.

El hombre había permanecido junto a su lecho prácticamente todo el tiempo. Leonard iba a visitar al chico a menudo, a pesar de no ser su médico. Habitualmente encontraba al hombre allí. A veces hablaban. Leonard procuraba ofrecerle consuelo y dejarle desfogar su aflicción cuando lo necesitaba.

Su nombre era teniente Hal Walker. Si Jim lo viera, lo reconocería como uno de los guardias de seguridad presentes en la vista de Khan.

Mientras el silencio de la habitación se alargaba, interrumpido sólo por los sonidos de las máquinas de soporte vital y el equipo de monitorización, Leonard sacó su petaca de whisky y tomó un sorbo. Obviamente, no bebía ni una gota de alcohol cuando estaba de servicio. Pero técnicamente ahora no lo estaba. Sin decir palabra, le tendió la petaca al otro hombre. Tras unos minutos, el hombre finalmente cogió la petaca y bebió un trago. Leonard no le pidió que se la devolviera.

“Doctor McCoy.” Dijo el otro en voz baja, reconociendo su presencia.

“Teniente Walker,” respondió con el mismo volumen, aunque el riesgo de despertar al chico era prácticamente nulo. El doctor rodeó la cama para echar un vistazo a las lecturas del equipo de monitorización. Parecía que no había habido cambios significativos desde su última visita. Por ahora, la ausencia de cambios era lo mejor que podían esperar.

Lo peor era que Leonard sabía que había una manera de salvar al chico; del mismo modo que había salvado la vida de su amigo con la ayuda de las increíbles propiedades regenerativas de la sangre de Khan. No había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar dichas propiedades, puesto que había estado ocupado intentando salvar a Jim. Pero había visto lo suficiente para saber que seguramente había pocas enfermedades o heridas que la fisiología única de Khan no pudiera curar. Si pudiera reproducirse, salvaría cientos, miles, quizás incluso millones de vidas.

Como médico, no podía pasarlo por alto, y por eso le había dicho a Jim sin sentir ni pizca de culpa que quizás el bastardo de Khan haría algún bien como sujeto de pruebas de la División Científica. Por entonces aún estaba cabreado porque su mejor amigo casi había muerto y por tener que ver a sus pacientes sufrir tanto como resultado de las acciones de ese cabrón. Todavía seguía enfadado, pero como médico, Leonard se tomaba el juramento hipocrático muy en serio.

No hacer daño.

Por desgracia, eso incluía a Khan.

Cuando Spock había expresado su preocupación sobre el interés de Jim en el bienestar de Khan, Leonard no le había dado mucha importancia, al menos en lo referente a Khan. Se había preocupado más por Jim. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiesen estar maltratando a Khan. Pero después de ver la grabación de la vista que Jim había descubierto, no podía evitar admitir que aquí había gato encerrado.

Y por si eso fuera poco, las teorías de Jim acerca de que los planes del almirante Marcus no habían muerto con él tenían mucho más sentido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Incluso Spock estaba de acuerdo en que algo no iba bien. Dejando de lado las tapaderas y el secretismo, todas esas acusaciones veladas iban dirigidas a Jim. ¿Cuánto tardarían en convertirse en auténticas acusaciones? ¿Y si Jim tenía razón y alguien, quizás un aliado de Marcus, estaba intentando desacreditarle, o algo peor? Bueno, estaba claro que Leonard McCoy no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si alguien iba a por su amigo, sin importar quién demonios fuese.

Seguía indeciso sobre acceder a intentar lograr que redujesen la sentencia de Khan o lo que fuese que Jim había planeado antes de que empezara a armarse la gorda, pero seguramente fuese buena idea interrogar al hombre. Aunque primero tendrían que encontrarle.

Y por más que Leonard se odiase en ese momento por contemplar siquiera la idea de utilizar la confianza que había ganado de un marido y padre afligido para sacarle la información que necesitaba, le había hecho una promesa a Jim…

“Lo siento, aún no hay cambios,” dijo rompiendo al fin el silencio y señalando las lecturas médicas que acababa de examinar. El otro hombre asintió levemente. Leonard sabía que no era nada que no hubiese oído ya antes. Walker bebió otro trago de la petaca antes de tendérsela al doctor.

Leonard recuperó su petaca y se sentó en otra silla para las visitas que hasta ahora no había sido usada en esa pequeña habitación. Si el teniente Walker se sorprendió por el gesto, no lo demostró. Antes de que el doctor McCoy pudiese decidir por dónde empezar el interrogatorio, el teniente Walker le ofreció la ocasión que necesitaba.

“He oído decir que el capitán Kirk ya ha recuperado la consciencia,” dijo en voz baja. Como era de esperar, Jim era bien conocido y caía bien a mucha gente de distintos rangos dentro de la Flota Estelar. Eran básicamente sus superiores los que no lo tragaban, más que nada porque Jim se había revelado contra la autoridad, y seguramente siempre lo haría. Pero muchos lo consideraban un héroe por su papel en el incidente Nero y la salvación del planeta, y obviamente ahora también por la misión del _Enterprise_ de capturar al fugitivo John Harrison y la lucha contra el _Vengeance_. Aunque, obviamente, la mayoría desconocía parte de la verdadera historia, muchos le habían expresado a Leonard sus condolencias por el grave daño de su amigo y sus esperanzas de una pronta recuperación. En el caso de Walker, parecía que hablar con alguien que también hubiese sufrido una tragedia sin sentido a manos de ese demente le sirviera de ayuda.

“Sí. Con el tiempo, seguramente se recupere por completo,” respondió Leonard.

“Me alegro,” dijo Walker suavemente. Sus palabras eran sinceras, no vacías, pero Leonard percibió y comprendió el leve tono de pesar en su voz. Jim había sobrevivido, sí, pero muchos otros no habían sido - ni serían – tan afortunados.

“Hoy he hablado con el capitán Kirk,” empezó a decir Leonard. “Se ha mostrado muy agradecido al saber que John Harrison iba a ser… debidamente castigado… por sus crímenes.”

El teniente Walker se giró para mirar a Leonard por primera vez, casi azorado. La mayor parte de la Flota Estelar y del público en general creía que John Harrison había muerto a causa de las heridas recibidas en la batalla sobre San Francisco. Obviamente, Leonard ya sabía la verdad. Pero Walker no tenía idea de ello cuando, en un momento de ira motivada por el dolor, se le había escapado por accidente que al menos Harrison iba a ‘recibir su merecido’. Dado que esa era una información muy delicada, no le sorprendió la expresión inquieta del teniente, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

“No se preocupe. No le he dicho de dónde he obtenido esa información,” dijo Leonard, cosa que era verdad. “Pero teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, lo que Harrison le hizo al capitán del _Enterprise_ y a su tripulación, pensé que tenía derecho a saberlo.”

Walker pareció considerar sus palabras antes de asentir, mostrándose de acuerdo.

“Me aseguraré de hacer llegar los saludos del capitán al prisionero,” gruñó el teniente. Algo en los ojos del hombre hizo que Leonard se sintiera mal repentinamente a pesar de estar hablando de Khan, el hombre que había estado a punto de matar a su mejor amigo, que había matado a cientos de personas inocentes en su guerra personal contra la Flota Estelar.

Pero Leonard había recibido la respuesta que esperaba. Walker no sólo había sido uno de los oficiales a cargo de la custodia de Khan durante la vista, sino que aún seguía implicado de algún modo. Tenía sentido, si querían mantener la existencia de Khan tan en secreto como fuese posible. También significaba que lo tenían preso en algún lugar cercano.

Leonard le ofreció una sonrisa forzada, se levantó y le dio una palmadita sociable en el hombro. Entonces se giró y abandonó la habitación, esperando hasta haber doblado la esquina antes de contactar con Spock por medio de su comunicador para informarle de que el rastreador ya estaba colocado.


	10. Capítulo 10

Jim no había visto a su primer oficial durante casi dos semanas. De hecho, no había visto prácticamente a nadie. Sulu y Chekov lo habían visitado un par de veces cuando no estaban de servicio, trayendo en ambas ocasiones una baraja de cartas, y los tres habían pasado varias horas jugando al póker. Scotty también se había pasado por allí varias veces para informarle del progreso de las reparaciones del _Enterprise_.

Pero aparte de eso, Jim no había tenido visitas. Sabía que era intencionado. Bones le había dicho que quería mantener su condición en secreto tanto tiempo como fuese posible. Al parecer, desde que había recuperado la consciencia, el almirantazgo insistía cada vez más en hablar con él. Bones intentaba evitarlo, permitiendo así que Jim se recuperase lo más posible antes de que eso ocurriese.

Al menos Bones se esforzaba en mantenerlo al tanto de lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación. Los frecuentes informes eran seguramente lo único que evitaba que se volviera loco. Pero el doctor era también muy reservado sobre ciertos temas. Especialmente en referencia a los detalles de cómo progresaba la búsqueda de Khan.

Jim sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Seguramente Bones no quería que se sobreesforzara o que actuara sin pensar. Otra vez. Jim le había prometido a Spock que esperaría, que descansaría y seguiría las instrucciones de McCoy para recuperarse lo antes posible. Había prometido que confiaría en que Spock y Bones se encargaran de la situación hasta que él estuviese lo bastante bien para ayudar.

Pero, joder, qué difícil era.

Al menos su creciente inquietud resultaba ser una gran motivación en sus sesiones de fisioterapia. Jim había insistido en empezar lo antes posible y Bones había accedido a regañadientes, aunque sólo fuese para darle algo que hacer y que no se volviera majara atrapado en ese hospital.

Durante esos días, Jim se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido en su primera excursión, de cuán fácilmente podría haberse hecho daño. De no ser por los estimulantes (Bones seguía mosqueado con él por haberlos usado), seguramente así habría sido. Era como si su cerebro y su cuerpo tuvieran que aprender de nuevo a trabajar en sintonía debido a los daños que ambos habían sufrido por la radiación. A veces, cuando intentaba andar, le fallaban las piernas de repente y sin motivo aparente. O padecía un espasmo muscular que hacía que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera, o tropezara, o dejara caer lo que tuviese en las manos en ese momento. Sus magníficas habilidades motoras se habían llevado la peor parte. Le temblaban las manos en los momentos menos esperados y era incapaz de llevar a cabo tareas que antes daba por supuestas.

Pero a pesar de lo frustrante que era, Bones le había asegurado que se recuperaría. Sus dificultades se iban haciendo menos evidentes a medida que recuperaba sus fuerzas. Ya podía sentarse y mantenerse en pie durante más rato. Incluso podía andar más o menos por su cuenta, siempre y cuando no se forzase demasiado. Ahora las manos ya sólo le temblaban de vez en cuando.

Jim estaba practicando caminar por su habitación (sin el permiso de Bones, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente) cuando se abrió la puerta. Era ya tarde y no esperaba ninguna visita, así que maldijo entre dientes al ver que lo habían pillado. Bones iba a tener un ataque.

Pero cuando se giró para recibir a su visitante, se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Spock.

“Spock.” Saludó a su primer oficial con una sonrisa. Bones entró rápidamente tras el vulcano, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Jim inmediatamente supo que pasaba algo al ver que el doctor no decía nada sobre el hecho de que estuviera de pie cuando no debería, limitándose sólo a lanzarle una mirada reprobadora.

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó, sintiendo que la expectación le encogía el estómago.

“Creo que hemos localizado la instalación donde mantienen a Khan preso. La teniente Uhura ha logrado obtener acceso a ésta con la ayuda del teniente comandante Scott, y han conseguido códigos de acceso que podremos utilizar para infiltrarnos allí. El teniente Sulu nos está esperando con una lanzadera para llevarnos a la instalación situada en la órbita de la luna.” Explicó Spock sucintamente, dejando a Jim boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

¿Uhura? ¿Por eso hacía días que no la veía? ¿Y Scotty y Sulu también sabían qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado todo eso? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? Seguramente por el mismo motivo por el que Bones se había mostrado tan reservado. Para que se concentrara únicamente en su recuperación.

“Sigo pensando que no es buena idea.” Dijo el doctor, depositando sobre la cama una bolsa que Jim no había visto antes. “Jim aún no está del todo recuperado. Si esto se tuerce…”

Jim abrió la boca, pero Spock se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

“El señor Scott me ha asegurado que cuando lleguemos puede garantizarnos un espacio de quince minutos durante el que podremos infiltrarnos y salir de la instalación sin riesgo de ser detectados.” Dijo con confianza.

Bones se giró hacia el vulcano con el ceño fruncido y Jim decidió no meterse, puesto que parecía tratarse de algo que ambos llevaban ya un rato discutiendo. Así que abrió la bolsa que Bones había traído y sacó la ropa de recambio que había dentro. Sin malgastar ni un segundo, empezó a vestirse mientras sus dos mejores amigos discutían.

“¿Cuándo ha visto usted que algo vaya según lo planeado con Jim de por medio?” Le espetó Bones, y Jim frunció el ceño. No era ningún niño, joder. No iba a cagarla. Pero sabía que Bones sólo intentaba cuidar de él, así que procuró no tomárselo a pecho.

“Doctor McCoy, si bien concuerdo en que existe cierto riesgo, a menos que el capitán participe en la misión, hay muy pocas probabilidades de éxito. El propósito de esta misión es verificar si Khan tiene información sobre una posible conspiración dentro de la Flota Estelar. Es improbable que Khan esté dispuesto a hablar con alguien que no sea el capitán dados los… sentimientos… negativos entre Khan y la tripulación del _Enterprise_.”

Jim tenía que admitir que Spock tenía razón. Seguramente Khan sentiría poco o ningún respeto hacia nadie del personal del puente. Especialmente Spock. Seguro que él no le caía mucho mejor, pero al menos Jim era el que tenía más autoridad, y ya había obtenido la colaboración de Khan antes… hasta cierto punto.

Bones no respondió, limitándose a mascullar otra vez algunas palabrotas entre dientes que seguro que Spock, con su agudizado oído, no debía tener ninguna dificultad en entender, aunque el vulcano hizo como si nada. Jim supo que Spock había ‘ganado’.

“Está bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez,” dijo Bones al fin, sorprendiendo a Jim.

“¿Tú también vienes?” preguntó, y el doctor frunció el ceño con gesto temible.

“¡Vaya si voy! ¡Seguro que lográis que os maten a todos si no!”

Jim alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

Bones se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso airado. “Nos vemos en la azotea,” dijo sin volverse antes de salir.

“Spock,” dijo Jim en voz baja, volviéndose hacia su primer oficial cuando se quedaron solos. “Gracias.”

Por confiar en él. Por creer en él. Por hacer todo eso… Joder… aún no podría creer que lo hubiesen logrado.

“Naturalmente, capitán,” respondió el vulcano con seriedad. Muy profesional, como siempre. Jim terminó de vestirse e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su primer oficial.

“Muy bien. Vamos.”

Sulu los estaba esperando en la azotea del hospital con una lanzadera. Bones ya estaba dentro con un kit médico portátil que esperaba no tener que usar. La lanzadera despegó en cuanto Jim y Spock embarcaron.

Spock le explicó que, gracias a que Chekov se había colado en los sistemas de la Flota, Sulu había obtenido autorizaciónpara transportar suministros al Laboratorio Experimental de la Flota Estelar durante unos días y se había familiarizado con los procedimientos. El adolescente también había conseguido identidades nuevas y permisos para Uhura y Scotty, que les estaban esperando a bordo de la instalación espacial. Aun sabiendo que las habilidades de hacker de Chekov rivalizaban las de Jim, era un logro bastante impresionante para el joven ruso.

Cuando aterrizasen, Sulu tendría permiso para permanecer en la estación el tiempo justo para descargar los suministros de la lanzadera, unos quince minutos. Uhura y Scotty se asegurarían de que las comunicaciones y los sistemas de seguridad fallarían simultáneamente durante ese tiempo, ocultando los movimientos de Jim, Spock y Leonard mientras buscaban la localización de Khan.

Tendrían que entrar, encontrar a Khan y salir de allí antes de que Sulu se viera obligado a despegar. Si todo iba según el plan, nadie descubriría su presencia en la estación espacial. Y quizás por fin obtendrían algunas de las respuestas que tanto les urgían.

Jim esperaba que este plan fuese mucho mejor que el de Nibiru.

“Lanzadera de suministros, autorización eco-bravo-01045 solicitando permiso para atracar.” Sulu transmitió sus credenciales prestadas cuando llegaron a la instalación científica. Todos los pasajeros aguantaron el aliento durante unos segundos antes de que una voz casi aburrida les diera acceso por el comunicador.

“Será mejor que se agache ahora, señor,” sugirió Sulu, y Jim asintió. Se desplazó hacia la parte trasera con Spock y Bones y se escondieron tras unas cajas para no ser vistos cuando la bodega de carga se abriera. Sulu les había asegurado que a esas horas de la noche habría poco personal en el muelle de atraque, así que no les debería resultar muy difícil salir a hurtadillas de la lanzadera.

En cuanto la lanzadera aterrizó y se abrió la escotilla de carga, Jim, Spock y Bones se escurrieron sigilosamente sin ser vistos por los robots que empezaron a descargar los suministros. Se agacharon tras unas cajas apiladas junto a la pared del muelle de carga mientras esperaban la señal de Scotty. No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

“Capitán, los sistemas de seguridad y de comunicaciones de la estación han quedado comprometidos. Pueden proceder. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.”

“Gracias, señor Scott,” respondió Jim con su comunicador y entonces se volvió hacia Spock. El vulcano ya había sacado un padd y lo estudiaba con atención.

“Capitán. De acuerdo con las especificaciones de la estación facilitadas por el señor Scott, la ubicación más probable de Khan es en este área,” dijo, mostrándole a Jim la zona indicada y las posibles rutas hasta ella. Jim memorizó los planos rápidamente y asintió.

“Muy bien. Vamos allá.”

Al parecer, durante el turno gamma la instalación de investigación operaba con una tripulación mínima. No les costó mucho recorrer los pasillos y evitar ser detectados a medida que se dirigían hacia donde Spock había dicho que estaban los laboratorios de investigación. Jim empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

“Es demasiado fácil,” oyó que Bones murmuraba, y el joven no pudo sino estar de acuerdo. Para ser algún tipo de instalación científica ultra secreta no parecía haber mucha seguridad interna. O quizás era que si tenías autorización para entrar, asumían que eras de allí. O quizás era como un archivo de la Flota Estelar ocultando la verdadera identidad de la Sección 31, y la mayor ventaja de seguridad que poseía la instalación era que nadie sabía qué era en realidad.

Fuera lo que fuese, hacía que Jim se sintiera inquieto.

Pero no se toparon con ningún problema importante hasta que llegaron a los laboratorios principales.

“Los códigos de seguridad que nos ha proporcionado el señor Chekov no dan acceso a este sector,” anunció Spock – con una voz demasiado tranquila, en opinión de Jim – cuando el teclado junto a la puerta que les cerraba el paso emitió varios pitidos estridentes, rechazando los códigos que Spock había marcado.

“Mierda,” masculló Jim. Habían llegado hasta allí sólo para ser detenidos por una maldita puerta. “Espere, déjeme echarle un ojo.”

Spock se apartó obedientemente, permitiendo que Jim se acercara al panel de seguridad.

“Deberíamos salir de aquí,” insistió Bones, tan razonable como siempre. Pero Jim no podía darse por vencido.

“Bones, ayúdame con esto. Spock, vigile,” ordenó, y Bones obedeció de mala gana. Ayudó a Jim a abrir parte del panel para acceder a los circuitos internos. Tardó más tiempo de lo que Jim hubiera deseado, tiempo del que no disponían, pero al fin logró ‘puentear’ los controles y la puerta se abrió.

El interior estaba tenuemente iluminado. Jim no vio a ningún científico ni ningún técnico; sea lo que fuere que estaban investigando, no trabajaban durante el turno gamma. Atravesaron el laboratorio, fijándose en los distintos puestos, pero Jim no alcanzaba a comprender para qué servía la mayoría de aparatos. Aunque parecía que Bones sí, a juzgar por su expresión impresionada.

Al fondo de la sala había otra puerta, que afortunadamente se abrió con mayor facilidad que la primera. Dentro parecía haber algún tipo de cuarto de monitorización y varias celdas que a Jim le recordaron a las del calabozo del _Enterprise_. Todas ellas estaban vacías… excepto una.

“Dios mío.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo! Se me juntaron las vacaciones de navidad (que pasé estudiando, como cada año), los exámenes finales y el viaje de final de carrera. Ahora por fin tendré algo de tiempo libre, aunque pasaré todo el mes en el hospital haciendo prácticas a horas inhumanas y muriéndome de sueño, pero intentaré seguir avanzando con la traducción.


	11. Capítulo 11

Jim mantenía un vívido recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto a Khan.

Se había sentido hiperexcitado por la adrenalina por casi recibir un disparo cuando ‘John Harrison’ había abierto fuego contra sus compañeros de la Flota Estelar a través de la ventana. Le había horrorizado la brutalidad sin sentido del ataque y había montado en cólera por las muertes de sus compañeros (incluso antes de saber que Christopher Pike, uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, estaba entre las bajas). Jim había reaccionado básicamente por instinto, teniendo por único objetivo lograr que esa maldita nave dejara de disparar.

Sus esfuerzos por apartar el ataque de la mayoría de sus objetivos habían sido en vano, pero casi por pura suerte, finalmente había conseguido dañar la nave lo suficiente para detener a ese cabrón. Entonces, mientras la nave giraba descontrolada, sus miradas se habían cruzado un breve instante y Jim había quedado anonadado por lo que había visto.

Calma. Frío. El rostro del hombre se había mostrado completamente inexpresivo, incluso más que el de su ‘impasible’ primer oficial vulcano. No parecía sorprendido ni enojado por lo que había hecho Kirk. No parecía que le importase la gente que acababa de matar a sangre fría. Esos fríos ojos azules era como… un vacío…

La segunda vez que vio a Khan fue en Kronos. Observó cómo el hombre derrotaba un escuadrón entero de klingons con decidida brutalidad y no pudo evitar asombrarse. La velocidad y los reflejos de Khan superaban cualquier cosa que Jim hubiese visto. Cada uno de sus movimientos había sido eficiente, calculado, controlado. El hombre nunca fallaba un blanco. Había liquidado a los klingons con la misma brutal eficiencia con la que había matado a más de una docena de oficiales de la Flota justo delante de Jim, incluyendo a su amigo. Pero en Kronos, nadie de su tripulación había resultado herido.

Entonces el ‘monstruo’ se había plantado ante él, cara a cara, tan calmado y sereno como siempre. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aire por la reciente lucha. Y se había mostrado completamente inquebrantable, completamente impávido por el ataque inútil de Jim. Como si nada pudiera tocarlo.

Ahora el hombre no parecía intocable ni de lejos.

“Dios mío.” Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

De no saber a quién estaban buscando, Jim no habría reconocido a Khan. El hombre yacía tumbado en el suelo en el centro de la celda completamente desnudo. Había ataduras en sus muñecas, pecho, piernas y tobillos, manteniéndolo prácticamente sujeto al suelo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de cicatrices, obviamente quirúrgicas. Todo su cuerpo estaba colorado, cubierto de sudor, tenso y tembloroso. Su rostro era una máscara de intenso dolor, pero no emitía sonido alguno.

Cuando había descubierto que iban a experimentar con él como parte de su ‘sentencia’… no se le había ocurrido nada parecido. Esto era…

Jim lanzó una mirada a Bones, de pie a su lado, y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba ligeramente boquiabierto, horrorizado por lo que veía. El rostro de Spock, por otro lado, era completamente inexpresivo, prueba más que suficiente de lo afectado que estaba. No, ninguno de ellos se había imaginado esto. Ninguno de ellos había creído a nadie de la Flota Estelar capaz de tal cosa.

“Bones…” dijo Jim en voz baja, pero al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, volvió a hablar más alto. “¡Bones!”

Eso pareció sacar al doctor de su trance, y Bones se precipitó hacia la celda. Le sería imposible escanear al hombre con un tricorder a través de la barrera de seguridad. Pero parecía que algunos de los equipos de la zona de observación servían para hacer una monitorización médica del… prisionero… y Bones se valió de ellas.

Jim se acercó a la barrera.

“Khan…” dijo dirigiéndose al hombre, que de momento no había reaccionado ante su presencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba consciente o no. Empezaba a creer que quizás estaba inconsciente cuando al fin el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente. Unos ojos tan inyectados en sangre que parecía que estuvieran sangrando; joder, quizás sí estaban sangrando.

“Capitán.” La voz de Khan era áspera y forzada, pero de todos modos logró que el título sonase como un insulto. Al menos eso no había cambiado. “¿A qué… debo este… dudoso placer…?”

A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos, su visión no se enfocaba en nada, tan diferente de aquella intensa mirada que el aumentado siempre le lanzaba antes. Jim se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Bones qué demonios le ocurría, pero habían venido por un motivo concreto y no les quedaba mucho tiempo…

“Yo…” Jim se sintió como un imbécil por haberse planteado siquiera lo que iba decir. “Necesito su ayuda.”

Khan hizo un ruido áspero que no llegaba a ser una carcajada.

“Claro.”

Jesús, ¿cómo podía sonar tan condescendiente un hombre que parecía a las puertas de la muerte?

“El almirante Marcus. Necesito saber qué planes tenía. Necesito saber si trabajaba solo o no.” Dijo Jim, acuclillándose junto a la barrera para acercarse más a Khan. “Mire, puedo ayudarle. Puedo…”

“No tiene nada que ofrecer.” Lo interrumpió la suave voz de Khan. “No puede hacer nada. Es una hormiga intentando contener una riada. Todo lo que le importa quedará reducido a polvo a sus pies. Su querida Federación se consumirá desde dentro, y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para evitarlo.”

Curiosamente, Khan no parecía especialmente contento con tan ominosa predicción. Se le veía más bien resignado. Pero antes de que Jim pudiera decir nada, los ojos de Khan quedaron en blanco y todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar violentamente.

Jim retrocedió de un salto, sobresaltado, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

“¡Bones!”

“¡Su temperatura corporal acaba de superar los 41 grados! ¡Está sufriendo convulsiones!” gritó el doctor, abandonando los equipos y apresurándose hacia la barrera que Spock estaba ya desactivando. El médico se dejó caer junto al hombre y sacó su tricorder y varios hipoesprays y empezó a inyectárselos.

Jim se mantuvo apartado para no estorbar mientras observaba el cuerpo de Khan luchando contra sus ataduras. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería ese el motivo por el que estaba atado. ¿Sería porque el hombre había estado sufriendo convulsiones y – quienquiera que le estuviera haciendo eso a Khan – no se habían molestado en intentar tratarlas? ¿Acaso se habían limitado a atarlo y… dejarlo ahí?

Jim sintió náuseas.

Uno o dos minutos después, el cuerpo de Khan dio una última sacudida violenta contra las ligaduras y quedó alarmantemente quieto. Aunque Jim vio que respiraba… a duras penas, mientras Bones seguía escaneando su cuerpo. Pero cuando Jim se acercó un paso, se sorprendió al ver que Bones se incorporaba de repente y lo apartaba.

“¡No le toques!”

“¡Bones! ¿Qué demonios haces?”

El médico se volvió hacia él con una expresión de incredulidad y horror que no creía haberle visto nunca antes a su amigo.

“¡Jim, está infectado de peste teluriana!”

Jim se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo demonios podía haberse infectado…? ¡A menos que fuera intencionado! ¿Pero por qué…? No existía cura. ¡¿Acaso intentaban matarlo?!

Mirando al hombre inconsciente de la celda, rápidamente tomó una decisión.

“No podemos dejarle aquí.”

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se dio cuenta de que había sabido cómo iba a acabar la cosa desde el momento en que había visto a Khan. Demonios, quizás había tomado ya la decisión cuando Bones le había contado la decisión de la Flota de experimentar con él. Podría mentir y decirse que era porque necesitaba la información que Khan pudiese tener y que no la conseguiría si el hombre moría como una rata de laboratorio. Pero lo cierto era que… no podía dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Khan, sufriera de ese modo.

Así de simple.

“Capitán. La desaparición de Khan no pasará desapercibida mucho tiempo,” le recordó Spock oportunamente, pero Jim se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente una protesta.

Jim miró a Bones y vio que su expresión de conflicto duraba apenas un instante antes de que su entrenamiento médico tomara las riendas. Rápidamente deshabilitó las sujeciones de Khan y activó un generador portátil de campos de estasis con el que rodeó su cuerpo. Con suerte los protegería de la enfermedad y mantendría al hombre con vida hasta que lo llevaran a una instalación médica y de cuarentena con cara y ojos.

Aunque Jim no tenía ni idea de a dónde podrían llevarlo dado que, al hacer esto, se estaban convirtiendo en fugitivos, huyendo con un criminal convicto. No podían llevar a Khan al Cuerpo Médico de la Flota. Especialmente si lo que Jim temía y lo que aludía Khan era cierto: que existía una corrupción mayor de lo que imaginaban en la Flota, o incluso quizás en toda la Federación.

Por otro lado, ¿podían considerar que Khan de veras fuese un criminal convicto si no había tenido un juicio?

Una vez instalado el campo de estasis, y para sorpresa de Jim, Spock se arrodilló de inmediato y levantó al hombre inconsciente en brazos. Ni Jim ni Bones podría haberlo llevado, pero aun así se sorprendió bastante de que Spock lo hubiera hecho sin que se lo pidiera, dada la historia entre ambos. Pero, bien pensado, las circunstancias no eran precisamente normales.

“Salgamos de aquí,” ordenó Jim, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Spock y Bones le siguieron. Se le ocurrió entonces que pasearse con un enfermo desnudo no era la mejor manera de permanecer de incógnito, pero resultó ser de poca importancia.

En cuanto la puerta que conducía a los laboratorios se abrió, Jim puso los ojos como platos y tuvo que lanzarse hacia un lado para esquivar un disparo fáser. Por el modo en que chisporroteó el circuito donde habría estado su cabeza de haber sido más lento, no estaba en posición de aturdir.

“¡Jim!” siseó Bones con preocupación, cobijándose al otro lado de la puerta.

“Estoy bien,” le aseguró Jim, sacando su fáser.

“Capitán Kirk,” gritó una voz desde la zona de laboratorios. “Se le acusa de traición contra la Flota Estelar y he sido autorizado para arrestarle y llevarle a usted y a sus cómplices ante un tribunal. Ríndase. De lo contrario, tenemos autorización para emplear fuerza letal. Salga ahora, con las manos en alto.”

Jim maldijo entre dientes, mirando a Spock y Bones.

Bones tenía razón. Todo eso había sido demasiado fácil. Y ahora estaban eficazmente atrapados. Sólo había un modo de salir de esa… prisión… al menos, que Jim viera. Tendrían que salir por los laboratorios, repletos ahora de los hasta ahora inexistentes agentes de seguridad de la instalación. Y parecía que varios de ellos tenían el gatillo fácil.

Estaban jodidos, sin importar cómo acabase. Era justo lo que Spock le había advertido, que no metiera las narices donde no tocaba. Sólo que ahora tenían algo concreto de lo que acusarle. Traición. Ayudar al enemigo. Sería juzgado en consejo de guerra por ello, seguro. Pero lo peor era que había metido a Spock y a Bones también. ¿Y qué había de Sulu, Scotty y Uhura? ¿También los habían pillado? Todos se hundirían con él si no se le ocurría algo, y rápido.

Justo entonces Jim oyó unos extraños golpecitos provenientes de la pared al otro extremo de la sala donde estaban atrapados.

“¿Qué demonios…?” susurró Bones, y Jim empezó a negar con la cabeza antes de caer en la cuenta de que los golpecitos no eran en absoluto aleatorios.

“¿Es eso…?” empezó Jim, y Spock terminó por él.

“Antiguo código Morse.”

Una vez Jim había leído un libro sobre ello, tiempo atrás, y si no se equivocaba, los golpecitos deletreaban…

“Capitán Kirk. Repito, salga ahora con las manos en alto, o nos veremos obligados a actuar.”

… Apártense…

Justo entonces la pared estalló. Jim, Spock y McCoy se pusieron a cubierto, tosiendo. Al mismo tiempo, la sala contigua abrió fuego.

“¡¿A qué demonios esperan?! ¡¿Acaso no reconocen una evasión a simple vista?!” oyó gritar a Scotty desde el enorme boquete en la pared, y no perdió más tiempo. Golpeó los mandos que cerraban la puerta al laboratorio y disparó con su fáser al panel de control, friendo los circuitos. Con un poco de suerte, retendría a las fuerzas de seguridad en la otra habitación durante al menos unos minutos.

Entonces Jim, Spock y Bones corrieron hacia su nueva ruta de escape.

La sorpresa del escocés fue evidente cuando vio quien iba en brazos de Spock.

“¡¿Capitán?!”

“¡Se lo explicaré luego! ¡Salgamos de aquí!”

Uhura los esperaba al otro lado de la pared. Si estaba sorprendida por el giro en los acontecimientos, no lo mostró.

“¡Por aquí, capitán!” gritó, y ella y Jim se pusieron al frente mientras Bones y Spock les seguían. Scotty cerraba la marcha.

“¿Cómo lo han sabido?” preguntó Jim sin poder contenerse. No era que se quejara del rescate, pero…

“Percibimos el incremento de actividad del personal de seguridad en esta zona e intentamos avisarles, pero las comunicaciones estaban saturadas. No fue difícil imaginar qué estaba ocurriendo. Sabíamos que necesitarían otra vía de escape. Scotty manipuló uno de los fásers para que se autodestruyera y lo usó, junto con una pila de combustible, para hacer volar la pared,” explicó Uhura mientras corrían.

Probablemente Jim les habría dicho algo muy sentimental en ese momento, algo que les hiciera saber lo fantásticos que eran, pero su cuerpo eligió ese momento para recordar por qué aún no había sido técnicamente dado de alta en el hospital. Jim tropezó, y seguramente habría caído de bruces si Bones no hubiera reaccionado con presteza y lo hubiese cogido antes de llegar al suelo.

“¡Capitán!”

“¡Jim!”

Exclamó un coro de voces preocupadas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asegurarles que estaba bien aunque no fuese cierto porque en eso momento no podían detenerse precisamente.

“Estoy bien. No se detengan,” les ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica. Confiando en su palabra, su tripulación siguió adelante, aunque Bones se mantuvo a su lado mientras corrían.

De algún modo consiguieron llegar al hangar antes de que las fuerzas de seguridad los alcanzaran.

“¡Deténganse!” Ese grito fue el único aviso que recibieron, y no sirvió de mucho, porque inmediatamente lo siguió una andanada de disparos tras ellos. Todos se pusieron a cubierto detrás de varioscontenedores de suministros, y por lo que Jim pudo ver, nadie había resultado herido. Uhura y Scotty empezaron a devolver el fuego. Jim le dio su fáser a Bones porque las manos le temblaban demasiado para apuntar.

“Jim…” empezó a decir Bones, pero Jim lo cortó con un gesto de cabeza. Ahora no.

“¡Spock! ¡Lleve a Khan a la lanzadera! ¡Nosotros le cubriremos!” ordenó Jim, y Spock asintió a pesar de que parecía querer protestar. Sulu ya había puesto en marcha la lanzadera y los esperaba con la escotilla abierta. Spock corrió hacia ella usando los contenedores para protegerse tanto como fuese posible mientras la tripulación del _Enterprise_ disparaba a sus atacantes, obligándolos a ponerse a cubierto también.

“¡Capitán! ¡Váyase!” gritó Scotty, y Jim casi se puso a protestar; primero quería ver a su tripulación a salvo, pero Bones lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó prácticamente a rastras.

“¡Vamos, Jim!”

Jim tropezó varias veces mientras él y Bones corrían hacia la lanzadera, pero lograron llegar de una pieza. Uhura y Scotty los siguieron al fin, disparando sin parar. Bones también siguió disparando desde la escotilla. Ya casi lo habían logrado…

Pero en ese momento Uhura cayó de repente lanzando un grito de dolor y cogiéndose el muslo.

“¡Uhura!” gritó Jim con un fuerte instinto de volver corriendo a buscarla. El único motivo por el que no lo hizo fue que Spock casi lo tiró al suelo cuando él mismo fue a por ella. “¡Spock!”

McCoy y Scotty continuaron cubriéndole como buenamente podían mientras Spock llegaba hasta Uhura y la cogía en brazos. Entonces volvió corriendo a la lanzadera, y aunque uno de los disparos le rozó el hombro claramente, el vulcano ni siquiera se inmutó. Atravesó la escotilla, seguido rápidamente por Scotty.

Jim aporreó los controles para cerrar la escotilla mientras gritaba a Sulu.

“¡Sulu! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!”

La lanzadera se sacudió un poco bajo el fuego de los fásers, pero los escudos aguantaron. Sulu la pilotó fuera del muelle hacia el espacio, libres al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el enorme retraso de este capítulo! Mi vida ha dado muchos giros inesperados en los últimos 2 meses (todos para bien, afortunadamente) y apenas tengo tiempo libre para esto, de modo que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar la historia.


	12. Capítulo 12

Jim se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la lanzadera. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos ardían como si por sus venas corriera fuego líquido en vez de sangre. Su respiración era fuerte y áspera, y prácticamente ahogaba cualquier otro sonido.

Estaba temblando, y mucho más que otras veces. Pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo nunca antes había tenido que soportar tanto estrés como ahora. Mucho. Demasiado.

Jim cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra la fría pared de metal a sus espaldas. Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Tenía que calmarse. Se le pasaría… Tenía que hacerlo…

“¡Jim!”

Dijo la voz preocupada de McCoy junto a él. Jim oyó el sonido del tricorder y se obligó a abrir los ojos. Observó a Bones mientras el médico lo examinaba, y después dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Spock y Uhura, sentados en el suelo a unos pies de él.

Spock sostenía a Uhura sobre su regazo con los brazos alrededor de ella en un gesto protector. Ella le aferraba los brazos con fuerza, y Jim vio el dolor reflejado en su hermoso rostro. Vio también la horrible y parcialmente cauterizada herida en su muslo causada por el disparo del fáser, en posición para matar. Era una herida fea. También lo era la que Spock tenía en el hombro a juzgar por la cantidad de brillante sangre verde que manchaba su uniforme. Pero Spock no mostraba signos de dolor.

Jim cogió la mano del médico que sostenía el tricorder y negó con la cabeza.

“Estoy bien, Bones…” empezó a decir, pero McCoy lo interrumpió.

“Y una mierda…” Bones intentó seguir con su examen, pero Jim no iba a permitirlo.

“Examina a Spock y a Uhura. Es una orden,” dijo Jim con firmeza. Pareció que Bones iba a protestar, pero acabó asintiendo, no sin antes echar mano de su bolsa médica e inyectarle a Jim el hipoespray que extrajo de ella. Jim sintió que de inmediato su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a enlentecerse y que respiraba mejor.

“Échele un ojo,” le dijo Bones a Scotty, que se había mantenido cerca de ellos sin saber qué hacer. El ingeniero jefe del _Enterprise_ asintió y ocupó el lugar del doctor, arrodillándose junto a su capitán mientras Bones iba a atender a los otros dos heridos.

Heridos por su culpa. Porque su tripulación lo había seguido, había confiado en él… igual que habían confiado en él cuando había tomado la decisión de ir a Kronos tras Khan. Era una decisión que había tomado llevado por el deseo de venganza y cegado por su propia ira, y su tripulación había pagado el precio. Exactamente como el almirante Pike había predicho.

¿Acaso había vuelto a cometer el mismo error? Quizás no les tendría que haber contado sus teorías a Spock y a Bones. Quizás no debería haberlo involucrado. Quizás tendría que haber hecho las cosas con discreción, usando las vías adecuadas… Aunque, ¿cómo iba a saber cuáles eran si ni siquiera sabía en quién confiar dentro de la Flota?

No. A pesar de la culpabilidad que sentía al ver a sus amigos heridos, esto era distinto. No había actuado movido por la ira. Había puesto a su tripulación en peligro, al igual que muchos otros capitanes antes que él; era una de las consecuencias del liderazgo, pero no lo había hecho por razones equivocadas.

A pesar de las consecuencias, no se arrepentiría; nunca podría arrepentirse de haber actuado. No podía hacer la vista gorda. No podía ignorar una posible amenaza de tal magnitud dentro de la Flota Estelar. Sin duda no podía ignorar lo que le habían hecho a Khan, especialmente después de lo que había visto. No podía enterrar la cabeza y hacer ver que todo ‘se arreglaría’ siempre y cuando no se involucrase.

Ni tampoco podría haber hecho esto solo.

Había hecho lo correcto… aunque el resultado no fuese tan positivo como había esperado. Al menos seguían todos con vida. Quizás deberían haber sido más cuidadosos. Haber sospechado de una trampa. Para empezar, ¿cómo habían descubierto sus planes? ¿Los habían estado vigilando? ¿Habrían descubierto su pirateo en la base de datos de la Flota? ¿O el de Chekov?

Temiendo de repente por la vida del joven ruso, Jim intentó levantarse del suelo, pero la mano de Scotty en su hombro lo detuvo. Con demasiada facilidad. Maldición. Odiaba estar tan débil. Inútil…

“Scotty, déjemelevantarme. Tengo que hablar con Sulu. Contactar con Chekov…” intentó protestar, pero el otro hombre no se lo iba a permitir.

“Tranquilo, capitán. El chico está bien. Seguramente ya está en el lugar de reunión.” Le aseguró Scotty con una palmadita en el hombro.

“¿Lugar de reunión?” preguntó Jim, sorprendido.

“Sí. Por si las cosas se ponían feas. Habrá una nave allí esperando para sacarnos del planeta,” confirmó Scotty, y Jim siguió la mirada del hombre de nuevo hacia su primer oficial vulcano. Bones se estaba encargando de la herida de Uhura y debía haberle administrado algo para el dolor, pues se la veía bastante relajada, aún en brazos de Spock y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Spock lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Jim, seguramente habiendo oído parte de la conversación, si no toda.

Jim hizo un breve gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza. Parecía que de nuevo Spock había pensado en todo, o casi todo. Era uno de los muchos motivos por los que Jim había llegado a depender de él durante su corta pero azarosa amistad. Aunque no siempre coincidían en cuál era el mejor modo de actuar en ciertas situaciones, entre ambos solían inventarse algo útil. Jim no sabía qué habrían hecho sin él esta vez.

Ahora sólo tenían que averiguar qué hacer a continuación.

Si descubrían qué sabía Khan, si es que sabía algo, les sería de gran ayuda. Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que el hombre viviría lo suficiente para hablar.

“¿Dónde está Khan?” preguntó Jim, mirando alrededor.

“Ah… allí atrás, señor,” dijo Scotty, mirando hacia la parte trasera de la lanzadera. “¿Jim…?”

“ **Se/Te** lo explicaré después,” dijo, respondiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Scotty. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué contarle exactamente. Desde luego, sacar a Khan del laboratorio no había formado parte del plan. Pero cuando había visto el estado en que se encontraba, dejarlo allí no había sido una opción. No podía ignorar ese tipo de sufrimiento, aunque eso convirtiera a Jim en un traidor a los ojos de la Flota Estelar.

Khan seguía siendo un criminal, un terrorista, un asesino. Y para colmo probablemente estaba loco. Seguía siendo peligroso… Se hacía difícil calificar al hombre de ‘peligroso’ en su actual estado, apenas vivo, pero Jim sabía muy bien de lo que Khan era capaz. Mas sin importar qué hubiera hecho, nadie merecía ser torturado así.

Si pudieran convencer a Khan para que hablara y les dijera quién había ordenado esos ‘experimentos’, quién los había llevado a cabo, las evidencias físicas bastarían para que aquellos involucrados fueran castigados. Seguro que Khan cooperaría en eso, ¿no? Incluso él querría ver a sus captores castigados, si más no. Quizás de paso, Jim podría convencerle para que le hablase de Marcus y de cómo la Federación se ‘consumiría desde dentro’, como había dicho Khan. Entonces, siempre y cuando encontrasen a alguien de la Flota dispuesto a mirar las pruebas… Ahora mismo, eso era un gran pero, aunque no todos los almirante de la Flota serían corruptos, ¿verdad?

Khan iría a la cárcel por sus crímenes; nunca sería libre, no después de lo que había hecho, pero al menos ya no tendría que sufrir ese tipo de tratamiento… si sobrevivía.

De nuevo, Jim empezó a levantarse del suelo, y de nuevo Scotty empezó a protestar, pero Jim restó importancia a sus preocupaciones.

“Estoy bien, Scotty. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.” No era ninguna mentira, pero el ingeniero jefe no parecía convencido mientras Jim se ponía de pie con cierta inseguridad y lo siguió cuando se dirigió hacia el fondo de la nave. No podía culpar al hombre por preocuparse. De hecho, lo conmovía. Pero Jim no era de cristal, no iba a romperse. Sólo estaba cansado.

Khan yacía en el suelo de la nave donde Spock lo había soltado, seguramente a toda prisa. Dada la situación, Jim no podía culparlo por haberlo dejado desnudo sobre el duro y frío suelo, pero de todos modos le recordaba demasiado a cómo habían encontrado al hombre. No pudo esconder una mueca de compasión.

“Scotty, traiga una manta térmica de emergencia, por favor,” ordenó, y el hombre asintió, pareciendo tan afectado como Jim.

Jim se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente, recorriendo con la mirada esos rasgos mortalmente quietos, mucho más afilados de lo que recordaba. Vale que el hombre de por sí ya era de rasgos afilados, pero el marcado hundimiento de las mejillas y los ojos hacía que su rostro pareciera esquelético. ¿Se debería a enfermedad, inanición o ambas? Probablemente ambas, decidió Jim al ver el estómago hundido y las costillas demasiado marcadas bajo piel y músculos. Sin embargo, lo peor eran las cicatrices. Había tantas, cubriéndole brazos y piernas, pero especialmente en pecho y abdomen. Algunas parecían antiguas, casi desaparecidas por completo, pero otras parecían muy recientes, como si les acabaran de quitar los puntos. Sus ojos recorrieron una que bajaba desde el hombro por el antebrazo y terminaba cerca de la muñeca. Allí había más cicatrices, pero éstas no eran como las demás, líneas quirúrgicas rectas. Eran profundas e irregulares, con abrasiones frescas sobre antiguas heridas ya curadas. Causadas por la lucha de Khan contra sus ataduras...

Jim se sobresaltó un poco al captar un movimiento de reojo. No se había dado cuenta de que Scotty había regresado. Aunque cuando Jim alzó la vista, por algún motivo no se sorprendió al descubrir que no era Scotty sino Bones el que estaba de pie junto a él. Llevaba una manta en las manos, que procedió a extender sobre el hombre inconsciente, ofreciéndole al menos un poco de dignidad.

“¿Cómo están Spock y Uhura?” preguntó en voz baja, aunque era muy poco probable que Khan les oyera y despertase, rodeado aún por el campo de estasis.

“Ahora descansan. Se pondrán bien, Jim,” confirmó Bones, y Jim respiró aliviado. Aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de Khan en ningún momento.

No dijo nada mientras Bones lo exploraba más a fondo de lo que había podido hacer a bordo de la instalación científica. Cuando McCoy terminó el examen y guardó el tricorder Jim casi temía preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

“¿Sobrevivirá?”

“No lo sé, Jim.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Debo admitir, almirante, que me hallo muy disgustado por este giro de los acontecimientos.”

El almirante Cartwright miró la pantalla del comunicador con el ceño fruncido. No apreciaba ser sermoneado por un técnico de laboratorio sobrevalorado. Pero supuestamente ese hombre tan desagradable tenía una de las mentes más brillantes de la División Científica de la Flota Estelar, y por algún motivo sus superiores habían decidido que sus proyectos eran de máxima prioridad. Lo que significaba que, a pesar de sus sentimientos personales hacia ese hombrecito medio calvo, tenía que comportarse de forma profesional y asegurarse de que obtenía cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Desafortunadamente, ahora estaba pidiendo lo imposible.

“Le aseguro, doctor Tannak, que estamos haciendo todo cuanto podemos…”

“El único motivo por el que admití a las fuerzas de seguridad de la Flota en mi laboratorio fue porque me aseguraron que no interrumpirían mis experimentos. Actualmente mi experimento se encuentra en una fase muy delicada. Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas son cruciales para el éxito. ¡Se echarán a perder años de investigación si no puedo completar mi experimento!” El doctor se iba agitando cada vez más, haciendo parecer que le iban a saltar los ojos tras sus gafas de fina montura metálica.

“Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para garantizar la segura recuperación de su… experimento, doctor Tannak,” le aseguró con calma el almirante Cartwright.

Sin embargo, más que aplacado, el científico parecía furioso. Pero al cabo de un momento su rostro se transformó en una fría máscara inexpresiva.

“Por su bien, almirante, espero que así sea,” dijo el doctor fríamente antes de cortar abruptamente la transmisión. Cartwright exhaló un suspiro de frustración. Hablar con ese hombre nunca era agradable, pero…

“Ese tipo me da grima,” murmuró junto a él su asistente, y Cartwright le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora. Aunque opinaba lo mismo.

“Lo siento, señor. ¿Órdenes?”

“Emita un mensaje de máxima prioridad a todas las naves de la Flota Estelar en las proximidades. Deben encontrar al capitán James Kirk y traerlo de vuelta para interrogarlo sobre las recientes actividades terroristas contra la Federación. Él y todos los que le acompañen deberían considerarse armados y peligrosos.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando la lanzadera aterrizó, Jim fue el primero en salir.

Sulu había aterrizado al borde de un acantilado rocoso rodeado de altos pinos. Al pie del precipicio se extendía un vasto bosque hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El cielo nocturno estaba libre de tráfico aéreo y no parecía haber otras naves en la zona. Pero a pesar de lo remoto de su ‘punto de encuentro’, Jim sabía que no podían permanecer allí mucho tiempo. No cuando toda la Flota Estelar debía estar ya buscándolos.

Pero su preocupación resultó innecesaria.

Spock y Sulu se unieron a él casi al borde del precipicio, sosteniendo a Uhura entre ambos. Scotty y Bones los siguieron llevando a Khan en una camilla improvisada. Una vez reunidos, Spock sacó un comunicador.

“Spock a nave estelar vulcana de clase Suurok, Va’es. Siete para transporte.”

Llegados a este punto, Jim no creía que nada pudiera sorpréndelo. Pero descubrió que se equivocaba cuando fue recibido por un viejo amigo tras materializarse en la sala del transportador de la nave vulcana.

“Jim. Me alegro de volver a verte, amigo mío,” lo saludó amablemente la versión anciana de Spock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Espero no teneros tan abandonados ahora que (por fin!) he acabado la carrera.


	13. Capítulo 13

Leonard McCoy tenía algo que decir sobre los vulcanos, y era que la enfermería de su nave estelar casi dejaba en ridículo las instalaciones médicas de la Flota Estelar. Como embarcación científica y de investigación al servicio del Alto Consejo vulcano, la tecnología era tan avanzada como cabría esperar, equipada con algunos elementos de los que ni siquiera disponía en su propia enfermería en el _Enterprise_. Tenía todo lo necesario, y aunque las camas estaban calibradas para ajustarse a la fisiología vulcana, había sido bastante sencillo reprogramarlas para adaptarlas a la biología terrestre, teniendo en cuenta incluso la singular dotación genética de su paciente.

Desgraciadamente, por muy avanzada que fuera, la tecnología tenía sus límites.

“Doctor Leonard McCoy, oficial médico en jefe del _Enterprise_ , diario médico,” empezó mientras echaba un vistazo al monitor de biofunción sobre la única cama ocupada. “Parece que no hay cambios en las constantes vitales del paciente. El pulso sigue lento y débil. La respiración es también débil, y se ha habilitado el uso de un ventilador. Como resultado, el nivel de oxígeno en sangre ha aumentado ligeramente, pero aún es bajo. A pesar de los esfuerzos por bajar la fiebre, la temperatura corporal se mantiene en 40 grados. El paciente permanece en estado inconsciente, actividad cerebral baja...”

Leonard se puso un par de guantes estériles y apagó el campo de estasis que rodeaba la cama. Procedió entonces a tomar una muestra de sangre mientras continuaba su informe.

“El paciente no ha experimentado convulsiones en aproximadamente veinticuatro horas. Los anticonvulsivantes parecen ser efectivos. Tomo una muestra de sangre para analizar la carga viral de la peste teluriana.”

Leonard llevó la muestra de sangre al ordenador médico e inyectó unas gotas en el analizador. Los resultados aparecieron tras sólo unos segundos, y resistió las ganas de soltar una maldición al verlos.

“La carga viral ha aumentado en un 2.4 por ciento... fin de la entrada. Maldita sea.”

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Khan no mejoraba. En realidad no debería sorprenderle. De hecho, era un maldito milagro que el hombre estuviera aún vivo siquiera. Su sistema inmune estaba presentando una batalla de cojones. Cualquier humano normal habría muerto en menos de una semana. En los tres días desde que habían rescatado al hombre, Leonard había logrado únicamente estabilizarlo. Lo único a lo que realmente podía aspirar era proporcionarle comodidad hasta que...

Pero Khan no era un humano normal, y Leonard mantenía la esperanza.

“Maldita sea,” volvió a decir, dándole la espalda al hombre que yacía demasiado quieto sobre la cama. Toda esa situación era tan... jodida. Ahí estaba él, intentando desesperadamente salvar a un hombre en gran parte responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Había sido el causante de tantas muertes. Y por ello debería odiarle… le odiaba. Tenía muy buenos motivos para hacerlo.

Pero Khan era su paciente, así que haría todo lo posible por salvarle. Por desgracia, sus esfuerzos hacían poco más que enlentecer el progreso de la enfermedad. A menos que ocurriese un cambio drástico, Leonard le daba sólo unos días más…

El doctor suspiró pesadamente.

Oyó que la puerta de la enfermería se abría y al girarse no se sorprendió al ver a Jim. Ese cabezota pasaba por allí todos los días a pesar de que Leonard le había prometido que le avisaría si la condición de Khan cambiaba. Sabía que Jim estaba impaciente por hablar con Khan e intentar sonsacarle información, pero Leonard no creía que eso fuera a ocurrir.

“Lo siento, Jim. Pero aún no hay cambios,” le dijo al joven antes de que éste preguntase.

Jim asintió con semblante decepcionado pero no sorprendido.

“¿Alguna novedad?” preguntó. Leonard había realizado todas las pruebas que se le habían ocurrido para averiguar qué le habían hecho exactamente al aumentado y así tener mayores posibilidades de arreglarlo. No había descubierto gran cosa, pero lo que había visto era bastante alarmante.

“Sí.” Leonard señaló el ordenador con la cabeza. “No te lo vas a creer. Apenas yo puedo, pero haciendo pruebas con su sangre, he encontrado rastros de como mínimo seis otras enfermedades incurables en su cuerpo.”

Jim se quedó boquiabierto.

“¡¿Seis…?!”

“Como mínimo. Pero eso no es lo increíble. También he encontrado anticuerpos que nunca antes había visto. Creo que son anticuerpos contra las enfermedades con las que le han infectado,” dijo Leonard, recuperando las lecturas del ordenador para mostrárselas al otro.

“¿Y eso qué significa?” Preguntó Jim mientras miraba la pantalla con una mezcla de fascinación y horror.

“Significa que ahora es inmune a algunos de los virus más agresivos de la galaxia y, en teoría, ahora su sangre podría usarse para crear vacunas contra todas ellas,” su voz fue apagándose al tiempo que una expresión de disgusto aparecía en su rostro.

Se odió un poco a sí mismo por lo que le había dicho a Jim aquel día en el hospital. Lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubieran entregado a Khan a la división científica para experimentar con él. Que a lo mejor el hombre haría algún ‘bien’ por todo el dolor y sufrimiento causados… Había hablado movido por la ira. Aún estaba afligido por casi perder a su mejor amigo, enfadado por todo el sufrimiento que había visto en sus pacientes y por las muertes de aquellos que no había podido salvar. Ahora Leonard se sentía culpable al recordar aquellas palabras.

“¿Quieres decir que lo estaban utilizando para crear curas contra enfermedades?” preguntó Jim, y Leonard se encogió de hombros.

“Es posible.”

No había duda de que los anticuerpos presentes en la sangre de Khan podían salvar incontables vidas. Millones. Quizás incluso billones, por toda la galaxia. Las enfermedades eran horribles, causando a los enfermos un dolor atroz… y Khan había sufrido todas y cada una de ellas. Aún las sufría. ¿Valía la pena el sufrimiento de un hombre a cambio de salvar billones de vidas? Hasta el momento de ver a Khan atado y retorciéndose de dolor en aquella celda, seguramente Leonard hubiera dicho que sí. ¿Pero después de verle? No; ninguna cura, sin importar a cuántos pudiera salvar, merecía tal tortura.

“¿Y las cicatrices?”

“Te lo he dicho, Jim. No sé qué las pudo causar. Soy médico, pero esto… ¡Casi parece que lo estuvieran diseccionando vivo!” exclamó enojado.

Jim hizo una mueca, probablemente al imaginar lo que Leonard describía.

“Infórmame de cualquier cambio,” dijo. “Spock dice que llegaremos a Nuevo Vulcano en unas horas. Quizás los sanadores de allí…”

La voz del joven se apagó y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, a la que Leonard no dio la más mínima importancia. Seguramente Jim pensaba que le había ofendido. Leonard era un buen médico, quizás incluso uno excelente, pero tenía limitaciones. No era tan engreído como para dejar morir a un hombre en vez de dejar que otros intentaran salvarle. Pero aun así, Leonard dudaba que los sanadores vulcanos pudieran hacer mucho más.

Mientras Jim se giraba para irse, Leonard se volvió hacia su paciente. Sólo para dejar escapar un grito ahogado de sobresalto al ver que los ojos azul pálido de Khan estaban abiertos.

* * *

 

Había pasado tan rápido.

Jim aún no estaba seguro de cómo había sido. O de cómo no se lo había esperado. Debería habérselo esperado. Se dice que a posteriori todo es evidente, pero en este caso quizás no lo había querido ver.

La primera señal de que algo iba mal había sido oír a Bones gritar tras él justo cuando iba a salir de la enfermería. Eso había sido justo antes de que se desatara el infierno.

Jim apenas había podido girarse para ver qué la causa de esa reacción. Dispuso de sólo un instante para registrar la imagen de Khan con los ojos abiertos de par en par antes de que el aumentado se volviera loco. Saltaron chispas cuando el hombre empezó a sacudirse y a liberarse por la fuerza de la biocama, lanzando los sensores al otro lado de la sala, donde se estrellaron contra la pared, mientras luchaba para desatarse. En cuestión de segundos el aumentado se puso inestablemente en pie.

Vio, casi a cámara lenta, cómo Bones se lanzaba hacia él, quizás con la intención de retenerle de alguna forma. Khan atacó salvajemente – de ser cualquier otro, Jim habría dicho ‘a ciegas’ – pero el golpe era demasiado preciso. El puño alcanzó al médico de pleno en la sien y Jim dudó de si el crujido que oyó era el cráneo de su amigo o los nudillos de Khan, pero Bones cayó al suelo como un fardo.

Jim fue a coger su comunicador para pedir ayuda, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Khan se lanzó sobre él moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que un hombre que parecía medio muerto debería. Un intenso dolor se le extendió por la espalda al golpear la pared con una fuerza que lo sacudió por completo. Su cabeza impactó tan fuerte que le hizo ver estrellas y, desgraciadamente, también se le cayó el comunicador.

Podía sentir el caliente y húmedo goteo de la sangre que le caía por la nuca, pero en ese momento le preocupaba más el muy afilado trozo de metal presionado contra su garganta. Khan estaba lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor de su enfebrecida piel.

“¿Creías que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados para siempre?” gruñó Khan mostrándole los dientes y recordándole a Jim un lobo rabioso más que un ser humano.

“Khan… espera…” resolló, intentando lograr que los pulmones le funcionaran correctamente después de que haberse quedado completamente sin aire. El hecho de que Khan aún no le hubiera rajado el cuello le daba esperanzas de poder razonar con él, pero esas esperanzas se diezmaron rápidamente cuando el afilado borde de lo que fuese que Khan había conseguido como arma se clavó más profundamente en su piel.

“¿Creías que permitiría que les siguieras haciendo daño?” siseó Khan, escupiendo casi, con palabras cargadas de veneno.

¿Les? ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

“¿Quién?” jadeó Jim, siseando cuando finalmente el metal le cortó la piel, haciendo que un abundante chorro de sangre le cayera cuello abajo.

“¡Mis hermanos y hermanas! ¿Creías que seríamos tus herramientas? ¡Tus eternos juguetes!” le gritó a la cara, y la cabeza le dio vueltas a Jim. ¿De qué coño hablaba? Quizás era cierto que el hombre estaba loco… No, loco no; delirante. Mierda, la fiebre; ¿sabría Khan siquiera quién demonios era Jim? No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no, dado que no le caía muy bien a Khan, pero al parecer le caía aún peor quienquiera que creyese a Jim ser.

“Khan, no sé de qué estás hablando. Intentamos ayudarte…” intentó explicar, pero no tuvo ocasión de acabar la frase dado que Khan lo agredió de nuevo. Le dio un revés tan fuerte que le hizo sentir el gusto de la sangre y volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, esta vez dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

 

Spock estaba de pie ante una de las muchas ventanas a lo largo de la cubierta de observación de la nave estelar vulcana cuando sintió que una presencia familiar entraba en la sala tras él. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, conociendo al otro tan bien como a sí mismo. Cuando el anciano vulcano se situó junto a él, no le dio la bienvenida. No se trataba de una falta de respeto, sino de no querer romper ese cómodo silencio aún.

Así estuvieron durante un rato, simplemente observando las estrellas. Pero finalmente el silencio se rompió.

“Pareces preocupado,” dijo su yo mayor.

Spock se volvió hacia el anciano con una ceja enarcada.

“No estoy preocupado,” dijo con calma, recibiendo una ceja enarcada como respuesta. Curiosamente, el gesto le recordaba a Jim. Era una expresión que el humano le mostraba a menudo cuando no creía lo que Spock le contaba, a pesar del hecho de que le había dicho muchas veces al joven que los vulcanos no mienten.

Aunque a veces no contaba toda la verdad.

Aun así, se le hacía extraño hablar con su otro yo de un futuro alternativo, ver en quién se habría convertido si los hechos hubieran transcurrido de forma distinta. Su yo más viejo le sacaba ventaja, pues seguramente conocía a su joven versión mejor que el mismo Spock cuando, en contraste, Spock a veces no veía gran cosa de sí mismo en el anciano. Sin embargo, resultaba reconfortante ver los obvios efectos que Jim Kirk había tenido en su homólogo.

Spock se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana con un leve suspiro.

“Simplemente he estado intentando comprender las acciones de la Flota Estelar – de sus miembros y de la organización completa. Encuentro gran parte de lo ocurrido de lo más ilógico,” admitió.

Su yo mayor hizo un sonido de comprensión.

“También yo estoy profundamente preocupado por estos hechos. Desearía poder decir que me sorprende, pero no es así.” Spock lo miró con sorpresa.

Después de aceptar ayudar a Jim a descubrir la más que probable conspiración en la Flota Estelar, había contactado con su otro yo en Nuevo Vulcano para pedirle ayuda. Al ser uno de sus pocos aliados en los que Spock sabía sin lugar a dudas que podían confiar, había sido una opción lógica. Su yo mayor había accedido a prestarles toda la ayuda posible, pero no sin antes recordarle su juramento de no darles información que pudiera alterar su destino.

Ahora Spock no podía evitar sopesar esas palabras y preguntarse si tendrían algún significado oculto. ¿Habrían ocurrido eventos similares antes? ¿O quizás simplemente su otro yo hablaba en términos generales refiriéndose a la con frecuencia errática y destructiva naturaleza humana y de aquellos corruptos por el poder?

“No creo llegar a comprender la tendencia de los humanos a dañar a los suyos. Por ejemplo, las acciones del almirante Marcus, de haber tenido éxito, habrían causado una guerra que conllevaría incontables muertes. Jim cree que algunas facciones de la Flota no han abandonado estos fines, y no puedo poner en duda los indicios después de lo que he visto,” dijo Spock en voz baja.

“Recuerda que nuestra especie no era tan diferente a la humana en este aspecto. Antes del tiempo del despertar, antes de que empezáramos a suprimir nuestras emociones en favor de la lógica, nuestra especie estuvo a punto de extinguirse por nuestras propias manos. A pesar de todos sus logros, la especie humana es aún joven. Algunos todavía desean la violencia y la guerra, pero aún hay esperanza para ellos,” respondió el anciano, y Spock se mostró de acuerdo.

Sí, incluso Jim, quien a veces mostraba la volatilidad y la imprudencia propia de la juventud, poseía una capacidad de compasión que seguía sorprendiendo a Spock de vez en cuando. Los humanos tenían mucho que aprender, pero aún no eran una causa perdida.

Justo entonces, el comunicador del Spock anciano sonó.

“Embajador. Hemos detectado un acceso no autorizado al terminal de una esclusa de aire,” dijo una voz femenina a través del comunicador.

No debería haber motivo alguno para acceder a una esclusa de una nave estelar en curvatura. Spock sintió un escalofrío y cogió su propio comunicador.

“Spock a doctor McCoy.”

No hubo respuesta.

Spock sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

“¿A qué terminal han accedido?” preguntó el anciano con una tensión en la voz que Spock reconoció perfectamente. Miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber dado señales de vida durante tanto tiempo. La vida da mil vueltas, y entre mudanzas y buscar trabajo, no paro.   
> Espero que no haya ningún error, no lo he revisado a fondo.


End file.
